


The Stars are Still Shining in the Darkness

by rollingover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Is A Mess, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingover/pseuds/rollingover
Summary: Anakin和Obi-Wan都被困在了時間迴圈裡，不斷經歷著這個猶如地獄的時期。而這個莫名發生在他們身上的詛咒，讓他們有了時間停下來，好好思考彼此之間的事。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由於我對我原本寫的劇情內容很不滿，所以就來重修了。這一篇基本上全部都被更改，因此建議重看。

Anakin猛然回過神，他腳步踉蹌著半跪在地，Windu和Palpatine的聲音突然湧進他的耳裡，他迷糊的看了看四周。在看清周圍之後他立刻從茫然中清醒過來。他想起來了，他剛剛闖進了議長辦公室，他來到這裡就是為了阻止Windu，而眼前的Windu正握著光劍，紫色的劍尖直指著Palpatine，就差一點，Windu差點就會處決唯一能拯救Padmé的人。

他站起身緩步朝他們走近。他不知道他剛才是怎麼了，但他覺得自己好像突然做了一場噩夢。Anakin沒有去細想夢裡的內容，他搖了搖頭，讓自己別再去想別的事情，此刻還有迫在眉睫的事情，他得勸說Windu留Palpatine一命，讓他遭受理應要有的審判。

Anakin絕對不能讓Palpatine被殺。

然而之後事情的進展發生的太過突然和快速，Anakin直到在變為西斯大帝的前議長面前下跪，才悲傷的意識到自己到底做了什麼。

而現在的他已經無法回頭了。他害死了Windu。他成為了Darth Sidious的新徒弟。他轉向了黑暗面，成為了他本應剷除的西斯。

他現在是Darth Vader，不再是曾經的Anakin Skywalker。不再是Obi-Wan的前學徒。

一想起Obi-Wan，Vader有那麼一瞬間湧上了愧疚和恐懼，愧疚於辜負了Obi-Wan的教導，恐懼於看見Obi-Wan對他深感失望的表情。然而那僅僅只是一瞬間，這種情緒很快就被Vader狠狠的壓了下去，讓它們消失的無影無蹤。

他用力的做了幾次深呼吸，接受了Sidious要他去屠殺聖殿中的所有絕地武士，那些曾經是Anakin的同伴的絕地，不論是幼徒、學徒、武士或大師，全都被Vader所殺害。

他已經無法再回頭了。

在這之後，他啟程獨自前往穆斯塔法，也殘忍的屠殺了躲在這裡的分離主義者和貿易聯邦領導人。

在穆斯塔法這個充滿岩漿且灼熱的星球上，Padmé乘坐飛船來找他了，而他沒有想到的是Obi-Wan竟然也乘坐Padmé的飛船來了。Obi-Wan會出現在這裡，除了是來解決他這個背叛了整個絕地武士團的西斯之外，Vader再也想不到其他的原因。

被Padmé背叛的怒火控制了他的情緒，他失控的使Padmé因為窒息而陷入昏迷。Obi-Wan則用充滿悲痛和失望的眼神看著他，Vader稍微畏縮了下，但他很快用自己的憤怒掩蓋了它。

Obi-Wan沒有猶豫的點燃了光劍，Vader感到既憤怒又受傷。Obi-Wan不會加入他，也不會因為往日的情誼而選擇不和他戰鬥。當然了，這就是Obi-Wan，他永遠都會為了保護與和平而對抗黑暗，他也永遠不會在邪惡面前低頭。Vader理所當然的也開啟他的光劍，不可避免的與Obi-Wan展開了激烈的戰鬥。

Obi-Wan被動地嚴防死守。他們兩人在過去進行過無數次師徒之間的對戰，早已熟知雙方的攻擊路數，戰況呈現膠著狀態。Obi-Wan在戰鬥中仍然在試著勸說Vader回頭，然而不管Obi-Wan說什麼，一切都早已來不及了。如果要結束這場無謂的戰鬥意味著他們之中得死一個的話，Vader心想，那麼他必定會殺了他曾經的師父，他曾經……愛著的人。

這場激烈而漫長的決鬥最終在熔岩河畔邊結束。Vader除了右手之外，其餘肢體都被斬斷，他倒臥在岸邊，用右手努力往上遠離底下灼熱的岩漿。Obi-Wan站在岸上痛苦的注視著他，Obi-Wan說他對他很失望，說他曾經 _愛過_ 他。Vader的心中震顫了一下。他知道這不會是真的，Obi-Wan不可能……愛他。他是因為Qui-Gon的遺願才不得不收他為徒。他從來都沒有對他表達過情感。他是個完美的絕地大師，他從來都不會像他一樣受諸多情感所困擾。

Vader懇求Obi-Wan救他，然而他曾經的師父就這樣無情地轉身拋棄了他，任由他在岸邊自生自滅。

他想的沒錯，Obi-Wan Kenobi就是個說著謊言的騙子。

*

「——軍，將軍！」

Obi-Wan深吸一口氣醒了過來，他茫然的看了眼把一隻手放在他肩膀上的Cody，還有待在旁邊對他表達出關心的蜥趾龍。Obi-Wan頭痛的撐起身體，這才意識到他剛剛是躺在地上的。「我怎麼了？」

「您剛剛突然就昏倒了，長官。」Cody說，他一手抱著他的頭盔，臉上帶著隱隱的憂慮。「您哪裡受傷了嗎？需不需要叫醫療兵替您診斷一下？」

Obi-Wan皺了皺眉，他還搞不太清楚到底發生了什麼，他似乎在昏迷的時候做了場……噩夢。他沒有去仔細回想夢裡的恐怖，強迫自己遺忘那非常可怕的噩夢。而他突然意識到，這一切都帶給他一股熟悉感，熟悉到讓他感到了些許的不安。「謝謝你，指揮官，我沒事，」他心不在焉的擺了擺手，轉身便騎上蜥趾龍。現在沒有耽擱的時間了，他得盡快結束這場戰鬥。「立刻去通知你的部隊，指揮官，叫他們去佔領高層。」

「是的，長官。」Cody說，在轉身離去之前，他再度開口說，「對了，我想您會需要這個。」他遞出Obi-Wan在和Grievous戰鬥時弄丟的光劍。

Obi-Wan接過他的光劍，「謝謝你，Cody。讓我們快點贏下這場戰鬥吧。」

他騎著蜥趾龍上去一道狹窄的道路。他緊緊皺著眉頭，感覺到周圍的原力不斷嗡嗡作響著警告他有危險。每一次的戰鬥他都能夠感受到原力的警報，然而這一次，這種令他不安的感覺卻比以往要更加強烈。

果不其然，Obi-Wan在走到一半的時候，立刻感覺到危險逼近，下一秒他就遭到了來自後方的砲火攻擊，道路被摧毀，他和蜥趾龍都從高處墜落，他很幸運的掉入水中，沒有被殺死。Obi-Wan心裡很清楚，後方只有他的人，這個攻擊只有可能是來自他的212軍營。

Obi-Wan對此感到不敢置信，卻又隱隱的覺得本該就會發生這樣的事。他對這種背叛很熟悉，對這一切發生的事都感到熟悉。這種熟悉是令人惶恐的。因為他突然發覺，自己似乎經歷過同樣的事。而他有預感，後面的發展對他來說絕對是個地獄。

他上岸後設法躲避克隆人的追查，之後乘坐Grievous的飛船立刻逃離尤塔帕。Obi-Wan試圖尋求幫助，然而很多頻道都聯繫不上。這時他聯繫上了Organa參議員，「Organa議員，我的克隆人部隊伏擊了我，我需要幫助。」

Bail表示他救下了Yoda，並會把座標發給他。Obi-Wan照著座標找到了Bail的飛船，他在登上坦特維四號飛船後和Yoda以及Bail見了面，他們三個討論了一番，決定回到科羅森去撤銷加密訊息。

路上Obi-Wan的心情一直很忐忑不安，他沒有把這樣的情緒表現出來，只能盡全力的向原力釋放沒來由的恐懼。Obi-Wan感覺到Yoda看了他一眼，不過他什麼也沒說。他們坐著Bail的船，沒多久就回到了科羅森。Obi-Wan和Yoda回到聖殿時，震驚的發現聖殿內的地板上都是同伴們的屍體，有武士，有學徒，甚至也有幼徒，全都被殘忍的屠殺，而且幼徒身上的傷痕看起來帶有光劍的焦痕，不像是被一般的爆能槍所殺害。

這裡是Obi-Wan的家，他從小長大的家，而他所認識的人，每一個人都在這裡遭到無情謀殺。他從沒想過自己的家有一天也會流滿無辜之人的鮮血。Obi-Wan沉痛的閉了閉眼睛，想不出來到底是誰做出這種事的。但他心中有部分的聲音在告訴他這個人是誰，Obi-Wan拒絕承認，他忽視了那個聲音。然而現實卻逼著他去相信，逼著他去正視這個事實。

Obi-Wan為了確認，不顧Yoda的勸說，他打開了全息攝影，看到的正是他曾經的徒弟，他的朋友，在這裡所犯下的種種罪行。Anakin成為了西斯黑暗尊主的徒弟，他加入了西斯，背叛了絕地武士團， _背叛了他_ 。一股悲痛的情緒一下子湧了上來，幾乎要將他淹沒。

他不願意去面對他曾經的徒弟，更不願殺了他，然而在Yoda的指示下，他不得不去。因為他是絕地武士，而Anakin是轉向黑暗面的西斯。作為一名絕地武士，消滅西斯是他 _必須_ 要做的事。Obi-Wan深呼吸了幾次，努力釋放他所有的悲傷，卻一次又一次的以失敗告終。直到他跟著Padmé來到穆斯塔法，面對著他那充滿憤怒的前徒弟，看著那對從天藍色轉變為黃色的眼睛，Obi-Wan的情緒終於漸漸地淡了下去。

他的心已經死了。在認知到Anakin是真的被名為Vader的怪物吞噬後，他的心也就跟著死去了。

無限的悲傷在他的胸口不斷盤旋著不肯離去。Obi-Wan痛心的注視著倒在岸邊的Anakin，痛苦地握緊拳頭，毅然決然地轉身離去，不再去看前徒弟悲慘的模樣。

Obi-Wan的心在淌血，而他的耳邊仍在不斷迴盪著 _我恨你_ 的聲音。

*

Anakin半跪在地上猛地回過神，他疑惑的看著面前的Windu和Palpatine，開始感覺到有些奇怪。他剛才……是做了一場噩夢嗎？Anakin皺著眉毛站起身，他覺得這一切都熟悉的不得了。他知道Windu接下來會有什麼樣的下場，知道Palpatine是如何招攬Anakin加入他的。很多事他都覺得很熟悉，好像他親身經歷過同樣的事情，而且這些事情似乎也在噩夢中發生。

Anakin沒有仔細去思考這個問題，他遵照新師父的指示去完成他的任務。Padmé和Obi-Wan都來到穆斯塔法。他在憤怒下掐暈了Padmé，他和Obi-Wan進行了戰鬥。他感受到了濃烈的痛苦，灼熱的溫度燒灼著他。Obi-Wan哀痛的眼神如針刺般刺在他身上，他轉身離去的背影是那麼的令人絕望。

這些發生的事情，都是那麼的 _熟悉_ 。

*

Obi-Wan猛地驚醒過來，立即感覺太陽穴在猛烈的跳動著，刺痛的讓他無法很好的集中精神。他轉過頭，看到Cody就蹲在他的旁邊，一隻手抱著頭盔，一隻手放在Obi-Wan的肩膀上，表情看上去是那麼的擔憂。一旁的蜥趾龍也散發著同樣的擔心。「將軍？您沒事吧？」

「我怎麼了？」Obi-Wan下意識地說，而在他說出這句話後他就愣住了。他覺得自己好像曾經說過這句話。就在像這樣的場合裡。

「您剛剛突然就昏倒了，長官。」Cody回答，「您哪裡受傷了嗎？需不需要叫醫療兵替您診斷一下？」

「我沒事。」Obi-Wan恍惚地站起身，努力用一陣陣刺痛的腦袋來理清混亂的思緒。他騎上蜥趾龍，再次開口說，「指揮官，去聯繫你的部隊，讓他們去佔領高層。」

在Cody應答的同時，Obi-Wan再次因為似曾相識的對話而陷入迷惑。此時，Cody叫住了他，「長官，我想您會需要這個。」他把Obi-Wan弄丟的光劍遞給他，Obi-Wan看著光劍僵住了。

不對勁。發生了很不對勁的事。他們之間的對話都在他的噩夢裡發生過。應該說，那些都不是噩夢，也絕不是什麼預知幻象，這不是Obi-Wan擅長的領域。這些事情都是真實發生過的，而他不知道他經歷了多少次同樣的對話和同樣的事情。他敢肯定次數沒有很多，至少目前為止是這樣。Obi-Wan伸手接過光劍，無法想明白這到底是怎麼回事，但他知道現在不是思考這個的好時機。如果接下來的發展沒有改變，而他也沒有記錯的話，他得在克隆人叛變之前盡快離開這裡。

之後事情的進展就和Obi-Wan腦袋裡想到的一模一樣。他跌落水中，在無人發現的情況下坐上了Grievous用來逃跑的飛船。他聯繫上了Bail，獲知了早已被他記在腦海中的座標。

Obi-Wan越來越確信之前發生的一切都不是夢了。他猜測自己可能是被困在這個時間迴圈裡了。而令人絕望的是，他被困的時間點是最糟糕的時間裡。Obi-Wan不敢去想陷入這種情況的人只有他一個人。他期望迴圈能夠在這一次結束，他絕不想一次又一次的去面對Anakin。

當他終於和Yoda以及Bail會面時，他們先討論了一番Obi-Wan已經聽過的內容。他忍耐著，直到他們即將結束談話時，Obi-Wan看著他們沒什麼變化的反應，已經有了個失望的猜測。但他仍然不放棄希望地問，「你們不覺得我們一直在重複同樣的事情嗎？」

Bail疑惑的看著他，Yoda則用探究的眼神注視著他。Obi-Wan實在看不出來Yoda是不是也和他一樣。「如果你說的是這場戰爭，我想大家確實在這之中經歷了無數次同樣的戰鬥。」Bail皺著眉說。

「不，我指的是這個時間點，」Obi-Wan看著這兩個他唯一信賴的人，他們的反應讓他越說越失落。「在這一天裡，我們遭到克隆人的背叛，我們逃亡，回到已躺滿屍體的聖殿——」Obi-Wan急促的吸了一口氣，他說不下去了。不管是什麼原因，他無法再繼續說下去了。

這次Bail看著他的目光裡帶了點憐憫。他溫暖的手掌輕輕拍在Obi-Wan的背上，安慰他說，「沒事的，我明白你現在的心情，我相信聖殿裡還有人倖存下來。」

 _不，你根本就不明白。_ Obi-Wan哀傷的想著。

Bail先行離開後，Obi-Wan和Yoda仍然站在那裡，Yoda的表情讓人難以捉摸。「很失望，你是。」他平靜地說。

「我——」Obi-Wan張了張口，不確定這個時候自己還能說什麼。於是他無奈地點點頭，承認道，「是的，大師。」

「會過去的，這些事。」他說，「平靜下來，你必須。」

Obi-Wan僵硬著點頭，可他仍然不死心，「Yoda大師，您就就沒有做著重複的事情的感覺嗎？真的沒有？」

Yoda有些好奇和疑惑地看著他，「第一次登上Organa議員的飛船，這是。」

Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，「好吧。我知道了。」他非常難過的接受了這個結果。想不透這件莫名其妙的事是怎麼發生在他身上的，他甚至不知道這是否有盡頭，是否會停止。樂觀一點想的話，也許這一次之後，一切就都會恢復正常。Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，他真想趕快結束這個地獄。

這次Obi-Wan決定不去看全息攝影，畢竟他早就看過很多次了，看了就只會增加他心中的痛楚而已。

不過在去找Padmé詢問Anakin的去處之前，他先猶豫了一下，因為他已經知道Anakin會去哪裡了，他沒有必要多此一舉跑去問她。但是他最後還是決定去找她，有件事他想和她確認，也想把話說清楚。

Obi-Wan和Padmé進行了一些相似的對話，然後他們一同在沙發上坐下，Obi-Wan猶豫了片刻後說，「Padmé，你有沒有覺得自己好像在做著同樣的事情？我的意思是，就在今天裡。」

當Obi-Wan看到Padmé露出了和Bail差不多同樣困惑的表情時，Obi-Wan就知道他又必須得失望了。「恐怕我不是很明白你的意思，Obi-Wan。」她皺著眉頭說。

Obi-Wan搖了搖頭，「沒事，當我沒問。」他說，為了Padmé的安全，他決定不要讓她知道關於Anakin轉變為西斯的事，他不能讓她一次次陷入同樣的危險。「我得走了，Padmé，不過你得答應我，你會離開這裡，回去你的家鄉。這裡已經不安全了。」實際上，Obi-Wan不知道有哪個地方會是安全的，但至少納布是Padmé的家鄉，那裡有她的家人，有她認識的人，這個選擇比任何一個都要更好。Obi-Wan認真而鄭重地說，「請你一定要答應我。」

「那你呢？我聽Anakin說絕地武士叛變了，你……你會不會……」Padmé吞嚥了一下，表情很是擔憂，「你會和其他絕地一樣被處決嗎？」

Obi-Wan張了張嘴，他想為絕地武士團辯解說他們沒有叛變，他們沒有背叛共和國，真正背叛共和國的人是Palpatine，而背叛了整個武士團的人是Anakin。但他把所有的話都吞進了胃裡，他忍了下來。比起讓Padmé知道真相，她的安危才是更為重要的。「我不知道，但我願意接受原力對我的安排。」他用一個很絕地的方式來回答這個問題。Padmé張了張嘴，看起來像是想再說什麼，但她最後只是點點頭，不再說一句話。「你一定要去納布，Padmé，這只是為了你的安全著想。」

Obi-Wan說完話就起身離開了。他這次不能再偷渡Padmé的飛船了。在絕地被列為獵殺對象的時期裡，Obi-Wan要找到一艘能用的飛船並偷走不是件容易的事。好不容易他想盡辦法，才偷到一艘船去到穆斯塔法。他在抵達後，果不其然就看到了Anakin，奇怪的是，這次他看到了Anakin在憤怒中帶了點驚訝和困惑。他沒來的及去細想，就又有一艘船在穆斯塔法降落。Obi-Wan震驚而又恐懼的發現，那是Padmé的飛船。

他明明就讓她去納布了，她怎麼還會跑到這裡來？

Padmé在走下坡道，看到Obi-Wan的瞬間就露出驚訝的神情。「Obi-Wan？我……我沒想到你會來這裡。」

「我也沒想到你會來，Padmé。我明明讓你去納布。」Obi-Wan皺著眉說，事情並不如Obi-Wan所期望的那樣發展，這讓他感到頭很痛。

「為什麼你要管Padmé去哪裡？」Anakin怒火中燒地說。Obi-Wan瞥了他一眼，再次與那對象徵西斯的黃色眼睛對視，他依然不適地很快撇開了視線。

「她留在家鄉比待在任何一個地方都要來的安全。」Obi-Wan厲聲指出，「而她卻來了對她來說最危險的地方，來見最危險的人。」

「你是什麼意思？你覺得我會傷害她？」Anakin咬著牙吼道，他憤怒的情緒越來越無法無天了。「說起來，你是怎麼知道我在這裡的？Padmé告訴你的？」

「沒人告訴我。」Obi-Wan淡淡地說，朝Padmé看了過去，「Padmé，快離開這裡。」

「不，我哪裡也不去，」Padmé固執地說，「除非你向我解釋，為什麼Anakin會是最危險的人？」

事到如今，事情都已經發展到這個地步了，Obi-Wan實在沒有再繼續隱瞞的必要。「他轉向了黑暗面，成為了西斯，和實際上是西斯尊主的Palpatine一起背叛了共和國。這就是真相。」

Padmé一下子經歷了不敢相信的震驚，再到破碎的悲傷。她想向Anakin求證，而這相似的對話讓Obi-Wan的心臟幾乎停了下來。Anakin會再次掐住Padmé的喉嚨嗎？他不知道，這一次有些發展是和之前不一樣的，也許結果也會有所改變。

Padmé的不解和心碎哀傷的拒絕似乎讓Anakin感到生氣的同時也很受傷，但他沒有動手，有點出乎Obi-Wan的意料。儘管如此，Obi-Wan還是勸說Padmé先離開這裡，因為她絕對不會想看他們兩個人的決鬥。

「所以你果然是來這裡殺我的，」Anakin說，語氣裡明顯的恨意讓Obi-Wan忍不住顫抖了一下。「除了Padmé之外，我沒有告訴過任何人我在穆斯塔法。你到底是從哪裡得到消息的？」

「哪裡得來的不重要，重要的是，你屠殺了整個聖殿的人。而消滅西斯……」Obi-Wan勉力吞下喉嚨裡疼痛的結塊。「是我身為絕地必須做的事。」他脫下了絕地長袍，沒有急著打開他的光劍。但Anakin已經先點燃了光劍。

「不！」Padmé在一旁傷心的大喊。「Obi-Wan，別殺他，他……他還有機會的。」

Obi-Wan搖著頭握住了光劍，用原力輕輕的把Padmé推遠了一些。「早就沒有機會了。」

「他說的對，Padmé。」

Anakin做出的錯誤，他所犯下的罪行，都讓他沒有了回頭的餘地。那都是無法被原諒的。

再一次的，Obi-Wan又和曾經的徒弟展開了實際上他已經經歷過幾次的戰鬥。而這次的戰鬥明顯只帶給Obi-Wan沉重而痛苦的疲憊。就算他的毅力再強，他也無法一次次的面對轉向黑暗面的前學徒，還得與他一次次展開這可怕的戰鬥。Obi-Wan幾乎是在勉強的進行著戰鬥，他的腦袋正一陣陣的刺痛著他的眼睛後方，然後他漸漸的發現，自己對戰鬥的尾聲感到恐懼。他們離最終的河畔越近，Obi-Wan就越害怕。

他知道這是不應該的，絕地不應該感到害怕。但他控制不住他擴大的恐懼感。

終於，Obi-Wan不知不覺的跳上了岸邊，Anakin恨恨地瞪著他，而Obi-Wan畏縮地看著他，什麼話也說不出來。他握著光劍的手在顫抖。他都已經做過了幾次同樣的事情，他知道這一次他也能做的到。

然而顯然他似乎太看得起自己了。在Anakin翻滾著跳上來時，Obi-Wan的手抽動了一下，他猶豫了。因為他覺得自己無法再親眼看著前學徒悲慘的模樣，他無法再次承受Anakin說恨他的話。而就在他猶豫的一瞬間，戰況就被扭轉了。本來會倒在岸邊的Anakin現在好端端的站在他的面前，他趁著Obi-Wan分心的時機裡，以劍刃刺入他胸口的方式結束了這場戰鬥。

Obi-Wan曾設想過自己最後的死法會是什麼。在戰爭期間，大部分時間都有可能在戰場上戰死，或者在出任務時死亡，但每一次他都存活了下來。他唯獨沒想過自己會死在穆斯塔法，會死在前學徒的手裡。令Obi-Wan意外的是，在臨死之際，他的情緒是平靜的，他什麼也沒想，只是鎮定的看著Anakin的眼睛，裡面有太多的情緒，他無法每個都分辨出來，但其中變得強烈的是他的害怕。

他有什麼好害怕的？他都成功戰勝了自己的前師父，殺死了阻礙他的人，他還有什麼好害怕的？

Obi-Wan緩緩閉上眼睛，鬆開了手，任由光劍掉落在地。他決定不去想這個問題，因為那對他這個將死之人已經不重要了。他往後傾倒，他想自己或許會掉入岩漿，他只希望在那之前自己就先死了。然而還沒等他接觸到地面，一股力量拉住了他，將Obi-Wan用力往前拉，然後Anakin的手抓住了他。「Obi-Wan。」他的聲音裡有著Obi-Wan聽不出來的情緒。Obi-Wan掙扎著睜開眼睛，他看著Anakin帶有冷硬線條的臉龐，他的表情像是想哭，又像是一種奇怪的恐懼。Obi-Wan看不懂。

「Anakin，」Obi-Wan抬起手，輕輕放上Anakin的臉頰。「你曾是我驕傲的徒弟。我曾以你為榮。」他虛弱地說，目光漸漸無法在Anakin的臉上聚焦。「我愛過你。」他輕聲說。每一次他都會對Anakin這麼說，而Anakin都會認為他是個騙子。Obi-Wan或許真的是個騙子，或許說過幾次謊言，但這絕對不會是謊言。他不會說這種謊。在過去，他是真的愛Anakin，並且是那種不會有結果的愛。如果真的要說他在說謊，那麼Obi-Wan會承認，即便發生了這麼多事，直到現在他仍然很愛他。

Obi-Wan疲倦的閉上了眼睛，這是他最後的時間了。他放下了手，耳邊仍能聽到Anakin沉悶而模糊的聲音在耳邊響起。Obi-Wan在與原力融為一體之前，他還在想這是否就是自己的終結了，在他死後時間迴圈是否就會這麼結束。如果迴圈在他死後成功終止的話，那麼這個結果似乎也沒那麼不可接受。


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin猛地睜開眼睛，他半跪在地上重重的喘了口氣。抬頭瞪著他已經看過幾次的場景，聽著反覆聽過的對話內容。他知道他又回來了。如果他的猜測是正確的話，那麼他敢肯定他確實是陷入了奇怪的時間迴圈裡。他總是重新回到這個地方，再到穆斯塔法結束，然後再次回到這裡。每一次都發生同樣的事情以及結果。然而，他很清楚記得，上一次……上次有些事情變得不同，最後的結果也變得不同。

他仍然記得穆斯塔法的灼熱，記得Obi-Wan在被他刺穿胸口時平靜的面容，記得他在他的懷抱裡漸漸失去體溫，記得……在原力中逐漸失去他的感覺。

殺死Obi-Wan是Anakin很明確的目標，但是在他真的達到目的後，他卻發現那結果似乎不像他想像中那麼好受。那似乎不是他真正想要的結果。他用力地吞嚥了下口水，他的喉嚨裡仍能感覺到懊悔與恐懼的苦澀。他站起身，用力捏緊拳頭抑制住他的顫抖，他知道那不會是Obi-Wan最終的死亡，既然一切又從頭來過，那麼這次的Obi-Wan肯定也還活著。

Anakin看了眼Palpatine，他仍在喊著他聽過幾次的話，Windu還是希望直接處決西斯尊主。Anakin不知道這奇怪的事情怎麼會發生在他身上，也不知道他要重複多少次同樣的事情，這個迴圈才會停止，有可能會是在這一次之後，有可能是在一百次之後，也有可能是在一萬次之後，什麼都有可能。這個讓人無法捉摸的迴圈讓Anakin不確定怎麼做才會是正確的。

Anakin緩緩握住了他的光劍，他暫時還不知道該怎麼做，現在他只想讓事情快點進展起來，他想盡快見到Obi-Wan，他想知道他是否還活著。

那麼在那之後呢？如果他真的還活著的話，他要做什麼？再次殺了他嗎？

Anakin顫抖了下，他無法保證自己能再次親手殺死Obi-Wan。

他在穆斯塔法的老位置上焦慮的徘徊著，相信Obi-Wan會和之前一樣來這裡找他，也許還有Padmé。有一點Anakin無法想透的事情是，前一次發生的事情為什麼會產生改變？他記得原本應該是Obi-Wan乘坐Padmé的飛船和她一起過來，但前一次卻是Obi-Wan先到，Padmé才後到。他在那之中似乎沒有做任何會改變事情的行為，那改變到底是怎麼發生的？Obi-Wan又是如何知道他在穆斯塔法的？

一連串的問題持續困擾著Anakin，他不知道他在這裡站了多久，等他回過神時，他發現一艘飛船都沒有來。Obi-Wan和Padmé都沒來。照理說，他們在這個時候應該就會出現在這裡，但穆斯塔法的上空什麼都沒有。Anakin焦躁的踱步。再耐心一點，他告訴自己，他們等一下肯定就會來了。

但時間過去大約幾分鐘，他仍然等不到任何人。

他們會不會出了什麼意外？Padmé一定還在科羅森，那麼Obi-Wan呢？

Anakin想試著用他們之間的紐帶感應Obi-Wan的存在，但這幾年他們的紐帶因為疏遠的距離而被弱化，他幾乎什麼也感覺不到，那就像……就像Obi-Wan已經不在了。Anakin無法再繼續等下去，如果他等不到人來，那麼他就自己去找Obi-Wan。他不是在尤塔帕就有可能在科羅森。他決定先去尤塔帕看看。

Anakin駕駛著飛船來到尤塔帕。Obi-Wan本來是負責帶212軍營的士兵來這裡和分離主義者戰鬥的，但是在Anakin著陸後，他沒有在這裡看到任何一個212軍營的人，只有看到一些在這顆星球上活動的生物，以及很多的屍體，機器人的和克隆人的。

Anakin能感覺到一股低沉的悲傷，這種情緒跟著在他腦後嗡嗡作響。他跟隨著這個感覺去尋找來源，然後他隱隱約約聽見了生物發出的聲音。他在一個空曠的地方看到了蜥趾龍精神萎靡的趴在地上，而牠的面前躺著一個人，不用看清楚，Anakin也知道那個人是Obi-Wan。即便他無法再看到那人身上金色的光芒，無法再感受到他熟悉溫暖的原力，他也仍能一眼就認出來。

Anakin一點也想不起來自己是如何拖著僵硬的雙腿移動到Obi-Wan身邊的。他低頭看著Obi-Wan平靜的面容以及胸口上的槍傷，那是Anakin曾用光劍刺穿進去的位置。他顫抖著跪了下來，伸手握住了他冰冷的手，「Obi-Wan。」他說，聲音比他想像中還要嘶啞。他俯身閉上眼睛，和他額頭相抵。

如果是他做了什麼導致Obi-Wan變成必死的結局的話，那麼Anakin一定會想辦法去改變它。

*

Obi-Wan在Cody的呼喚下再度睜開眼睛時，他覺得自己似乎在一片黑暗中睡了很長的時間，渾身的疲憊像沙一樣黏在他身上。很顯然，不管是一次還是兩次的死亡，都無法終結這個迴圈。他本來就是為了逃避去見Anakin，為了逃避和他決鬥的命運，才選擇留在尤塔帕等死，然而這麼做一點用也沒有。Obi-Wan很清楚這不是辦法，也不是正確的解決問題的方式，他得重新振作起來，儘管他已經累得連動都不想動了。

他向Cody擺手，熟練的重複著做一樣的事，進行同樣的對話。現在已經不是關於Anakin叛變、共和國倒塌以及武士團殞落的問題了。Obi-Wan現在唯一的問題是，該如何擺脫這個地獄般的迴圈。

Obi-Wan熟練的逃離了尤塔帕，登上Bail的飛船。儘管問這些他們不懂的事沒有太大的意義，但Obi-Wan相信以Yoda充滿智慧的頭腦，他或許可以從年老的絕地大師身上得到一些相關的啟發。「大師，您知道有人有被困在同樣的時間點的經驗嗎？我的意思是，某個人會從A時間開始，然後到B時間結束一個迴圈，接著再次從A時間開始到B時間結束，一直反覆循環。迴圈幾乎沒有終點，也一直看不到明天。」

Yoda瞇起了眼睛，沉吟一聲後說，「時間迴圈，你說的是？」

「是的，大師。」Obi-Wan迎著Yoda帶著好奇的目光繼續說，「我相信我是被困在這個迴圈裡了。我一直從尤塔帕醒來，然後不是死亡，就是在穆斯塔法結束。我一直在這個迴圈裡，大師。」他痛苦而無助地看著Yoda，懇求他能給他一點建議。「我不知道我該怎麼辦，也不知道這種事怎麼會發生在我身上。」

「不可能會發生，這種事。」Yoda深思著說，指甲敲打著手杖的頂端。「這類的相關資料，我確信沒有。有這類經驗的人，我沒聽過。」他沉默了片刻，看起來似乎在思考著什麼。「有可能是想告訴你什麼，原力是。」

「您覺得是因為原力的關係？」

「神秘而多樣的，原力是。」古老的絕地大師點點頭，充滿睿智的眼睛直盯著Obi-Wan，「自己找到答案，你必須。你的困境，我無能為力。」

好吧，這個結果是Obi-Wan能夠預料到的。雖然他依然沒有得到答案，但至少他得感激Yoda相信他的話，沒有覺得他瘋了，甚至給出了他自己的猜測。「謝謝您，Yoda大師。」Obi-Wan說，在這個迴圈裡，恐怕就只剩Yoda能給他一點安慰的力量了。幸好在這最糟糕的時刻裡，還有這名靠得住的大師陪伴在他身邊。這是Obi-Wan最大的欣慰。

他們在抵達科羅森後，儘管Obi-Wan在這個迴圈裡做什麼都沒有意義，但他還是跟著Yoda潛入聖殿，進入中央安全站更改緊急信標的資訊。

Obi-Wan在Yoda給他下指令的時候，他頭一次搖頭拒絕，「我很抱歉，大師，我得去檔案館看看有沒有我要的答案。」他解釋說，「在迴圈裡，不管我做什麼都不具有意義，結束之後我又會再從頭來過一次。而我敢向您保證，這絕不會是我不想與Anakin決鬥的藉口。」

Yoda閉了閉眼睛，用帶有疲倦的聲音說，「贏了，你之前？」

Obi-Wan點點頭，猶豫地說，「其中一次……被他殺死了。」

Yoda在沉默片刻後，揮了揮手說，「去吧。」

Obi-Wan愣了一下，然後恭敬的向年老的大師鞠躬。「謝謝您願意相信我，Yoda大師。」

「儘管去做你必須做的事，Kenobi大師。」

Obi-Wan轉身離開了。他穿過躺滿屍體的大廳，盡量不去多看屍體一眼。他一路直視著前方走到檔案館，當他從檔案館的門口踏入進去時，他就僵住了。因為他看到Anakin背對著他站在檔案館裡，旁邊不遠處就是Jocasta Nu的屍體。或許是感覺到了Obi-Wan的存在，Anakin猛地轉過身，黃色眼睛直直地朝他看過來，Obi-Wan下意識的往後退了一步，震驚的不知該做何反應。

這到底是怎麼回事？照原本的劇本來說，Anakin現在應該在穆斯塔法上，而不是在這裡。難道是因為他做不一樣的事情才導致這個改變？Obi-Wan還在思考現在是什麼情況，Anakin就朝他走了兩步，Obi-Wan強制自己不要跟著往後退。他直視著Anakin的眼睛，而對方也在他面前停了下來。Obi-Wan敏銳的注意到Anakin的手抽動了一下，不知道是不是想拔出光劍砍他。「Obi-Wan，」片刻後，Anakin終於開口了，聲音裡有著驚訝和喜悅。Obi-Wan訝異於後一種情緒的出現。「你還活著。」

他聽起來不像是對這件事實感到失望。Obi-Wan越來越搞不懂他了。「是的，我的克隆人部隊沒能殺死我。」他平淡地說，將雙手藏進長袍袖子裡。「你為什麼會在這裡？」

「有點事要處理。」Anakin咕噥著說。「你又為什麼要來檔案館？」

「你不會明白的。」Obi-Wan搖了搖頭，打算就這樣從他身邊走過，沒想到Anakin突然抓住了他的手臂。Obi-Wan轉過頭看向他，以為Anakin想要即刻處決他這個絕地武士。「我不會和你戰鬥的，Anakin，如果你想殺死我的話，那就——」

「不！」Anakin抓的更用力了，甚至將Obi-Wan往他的方向用力拉了一點。「我不會殺死你的，我不能——不能再這麼做。」

「再？」Obi-Wan皺起眉毛，無視了手臂上的疼痛。「這是什麼意思？」

Anakin像是被什麼給刺激到了，他猛地鬆開手，往後退了一點。「不，沒什麼。」

他那奇怪的反應引起了Obi-Wan的好奇和疑惑，不過他現在沒有時間搞懂Anakin的心思。現在有很多事情都變得不一樣了，他無法預測這一次結束的時間點會是在哪裡，他得把握時間，盡可能的在這裡找到他要的答案。雖然只要他沒脫離這個地獄，他就永遠都有時間查資料，但如果他能早一點找出答案，他就能越早擺脫這個地獄。

Obi-Wan搖搖頭不再理會Anakin。他逕自走向書櫃，憑他的直覺挑選他覺得對他有用的資料。然而在查資料的過程中，他總是無法忽視Anakin的存在。現在他們就像回到了他們仍然是師徒關係的時期裡，Obi-Wan走到哪裡，Anakin就跟到哪裡，但Anakin什麼事也沒做，就只是跟著他看他做什麼。「你想做什麼，Anakin？我說了我不會和你戰鬥。」Obi-Wan最後把書放回櫃子上，無奈地轉身面向他。「你剛不是說你是來處理事情的嗎？」

「你呢？你又在做什麼？」Anakin反問道。「在這個時期裡，你竟然還有閒情逸致在這裡看書？」

「這不關你的事。」Obi-Wan淡淡地說，轉身想去找別的資料，Anakin卻又再一次抓住他，阻止了他的離開。

「你為什麼不和我戰鬥？」他問，「和西斯戰鬥是絕地武士必須要做的事。這……這不像你。」

Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，再次轉身面向他。「因為不管我做了什麼，對我來說都沒有意義。我相信即便我成功殺死了你，或者我被你殺死，我的努力到最後也只會重新歸為於零。」

Anakin收緊了手，不敢相信的低聲說，「歸為於零？」

「簡單來說，我被困在時間的迴圈裡了，被迫不斷反覆循環這段時間。」Obi-Wan痛苦地捏了捏鼻樑。「我知道你會覺得我瘋了，這情況只發生在——」

「不，Obi-Wan，」Anakin突然用雙手抓住他的上臂拉近他，Obi-Wan吃驚的望著那對帶有驚喜的黃色眼睛。「我相信你，因為我也被困住了，就在這個時間裡。」

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼睛，這完全在他的意料之外。他從沒有想過要問Anakin。這也不能完全怪他，他們見面不是吵架就是展開戰鬥，Obi-Wan連想問他的心情都沒有。話說回來，這還是他們在這個時間裡第一次這麼和平的互相對話，Obi-Wan都已經感覺不太到他憤恨的情緒了。「你也是？」

Anakin點點頭，看起來真的很高興有人和他一樣被困在這裡。「我以為我是一個人。」

「我也以為。我問過Yoda大師、Bail還有Padmé，他們都對這情況毫不知情。」他說，「我完全沒想到你和我一樣也被困住了。」

「所以你在這裡翻這些書，就是為了找資料？」Anakin慢慢鬆開了手，Obi-Wan立刻往後退開。

「我不能什麼也不做，我得找出擺脫迴圈的方法。」他拿出其中一本開始翻閱。「我相信你也想趕快脫離這個地獄。所以，Anakin，如果可以的話，我希望你也能幫個忙。我想我們都認同這個問題比我們之間的恩怨要優先。」

Obi-Wan沒有聽到Anakin的回應，他也沒有特別抬頭去看他的反應，不過從他沒多久就動手抽書的動作來看，顯然他是同意了。「迴圈結束了之後，你會怎麼做？」

「等到真的結束了再說吧。」

Obi-Wan盡全力的用最快的速度翻閱過一本又一本的資料，要想在這麼龐大的檔案館裡找到他想要的資料簡直就是大海撈針，不知道得經過幾次的循環才能全部找完。而沒過幾分鐘，Obi-Wan都還沒有過什麼表示，Anakin就已經開始表現出不耐煩了。Obi-Wan一點也不意外。從Anakin還是個學徒開始，就可以看出他不喜歡這種翻閱資料的文書工作。直到現在，這點他仍然沒有改變。

回想起以前的事總是會讓Obi-Wan感到心痛，他將這些過去的記憶推到一邊，讓自己專注於現在。「你要去用電腦查詢嗎？那或許能讓我們更快找到線索。」他在把書放回去時說。

Anakin雙臂交叉，側過身面向Obi-Wan，肩膀靠在高大的櫃子上。他皺著眉說，「你確定我們真的能找到資料？」

「老實說，我也不知道。」Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，「我問過Yoda大師，他認為這種事是不可能會發生的，他也確定沒有相關的資料。」

「既然如此，我們為什麼還要在這裡浪費時間？」

Obi-Wan皺起眉，責備的看了眼Anakin。「我們沒有在浪費時間，在迴圈裡，我們變相的擁有了更多時間。」他說。「而就算Yoda大師這麼說，我們也還是得試著找找看。這總比只是等待祈求著奇蹟發生要好。」

Anakin搖了搖頭，「我覺得我們不可能找得到。」

Obi-Wan抿起嘴唇沒有說話。實際上，雖然他嘴上這麼說，但他心裡卻也認為他們是不可能找得到資料的。連Yoda都不知道的事情，Obi-Wan就覺得檔案館肯定不會有相關資料。可他卻還是在這裡忙著翻閱這些資料。他就只是想做點什麼，他不能什麼也不做。

「說起來，你一開始來這裡是想做什麼？」Obi-Wan突然想起了這個問題，Anakin主動踏進檔案館的次數可不多。

Anakin猶豫了下，坦承道，「跟你一樣，想找方法。不過，我是為了你。」

「什麼？」Obi-Wan愣住了。

「有兩次你都死了，我以為是我做了什麼，讓你變成必定會死在這個時間裡的結局。我想改變這一點，所以我就來了。」Anakin聳聳肩，「卻沒想到你的狀況也和我一樣。難怪會有不一樣的發展。」

Obi-Wan愣愣的看著他，他知道Anakin說得那兩次是哪兩次，第一次他死在Anakin手裡，第二次則是在212軍營的掃射下死亡。「你那時……去找我了？」

「因為我遲遲等不到你或Padmé。我知道Padmé是安全的，所以我就去尤塔帕找你。但我到的時候，你已經死了。」Anakin停頓了一下，「為什麼？你為什麼要讓自己死在那裡？」

Obi-Wan張了張嘴巴，他搖了搖頭，沒有回答他的問題。「我以為你巴不得我死。」他有些苦澀地說。再一次的回想起了Anakin在穆斯塔法時，朝他憤恨大吼的話。

「不！Obi-Wan，我不是真的想……想讓你死。」Anakin的機械手抓住Obi-Wan的上臂，Obi-Wan不知道自己到底被抓幾次了，每一次他的力道都足以捏碎骨頭。但Obi-Wan卻一次也沒有反抗，也沒有表現出他的不適。「我真的沒有想到那一劍會——會刺穿你的胸口。」

「我讓你經歷那麼多次的痛苦，讓你殺一次也沒什麼不好。」Obi-Wan故作輕鬆地說，Anakin的手再一次收緊了，這次痛到讓Obi-Wan無法控制地皺起眉毛。他用嚴厲的口吻繼續說，「但是，你仍無法償還你所犯下的錯誤，Anakin，你殺了太多無辜的人了。」他看著用黃色眼睛瞪著他的Anakin，他可以感覺到Anakin那些風暴般的可怕情緒再一次的盤繞在他身上。Obi-Wan疲憊的深深地嘆了口氣，抬手去撥開Anakin的手。「追根究柢，這也都是我的錯。是我辜負了你。我不是個好師父，從一開始就不是。」

「不是的，你是我見過最好的師父，」Anakin死死抓著他不放手，目光真摯的凝視著他，「你都不知道有多少人羨慕我，有多少人希望能夠成為你的學徒。」

「但很顯然你不應該成為我的學徒。」Obi-Wan語調哀傷地說，突然陷入了自我懷疑，愧疚感讓他的眼眶脹痛起來。他想起了Qui-Gon，Anakin本來就應該成為他的學徒的，從一開始就是。如果是由他的師父來教導他的話，也許Anakin就不會變成這樣，也許這些悲慘的事情也都不會發生。他的失敗辜負了Anakin，也辜負了他的老師父的期望。他辜負了所有人。

「Obi-Wan，師父，你聽我說，」Anakin輕聲說，右手撫上他的臉頰，拇指輕輕的抹過他的皮膚，Obi-Wan這才發現自己竟然流淚了。「這不是你的錯。不完全是。這主要是……是我的問題。」

Obi-Wan抬眼看了他一眼，他看得出來Anakin是真心的，但他還是搖了搖頭，不發一語地揮開了Anakin的手。他轉過身去，自己把還殘留在臉頰上的淚水快速擦掉。「當一個徒弟恨他的師父時，那就表明這個師父是失敗的。」他淡淡地說，邁步往前走，剛好避開了Anakin伸手想抓住他的手。他從櫃子之間走出去，迅速的將自己的情緒整理好，逼迫自己暫時把那些事先推到一邊。他還沒有忘記他來到這裡的目的。

「Obi-Wan，拜託你，聽我說——」

Obi-Wan在走向電腦的途中猛地停了下來，在他身後窮追不捨的Anakin撞到了他。Obi-Wan的手忍不住朝光劍的方向抽動了一下。他能感覺到周圍的原力在嗡嗡作響的警告他，有危險在朝這裡逼近。這種充滿陰暗黏稠的感覺，如果不出他所料的話，那麼Obi-Wan敢篤定，污染了整個聖殿，一步步朝這裡走來的人，正是西斯尊主本人。

下一秒，當他看到穿著黑袍的老人帶著一隊士兵出現在檔案館門口時，Obi-Wan果斷的點燃光劍，瞪著面前最大的敵人。既然西斯尊主好端端的跑到這裡來，那麼這就代表Yoda失敗了。Obi-Wan只希望Yoda最後成功逃過了西斯的毒手。

「所以這就是你沒有遵從我的命令，依然 _逗留_ 在這裡的原因，Vader尊主，」Palpatine用低啞而殘破的聲音咆哮。「就只是為了和這個絕地垃圾在一起！」他伸出手，原力閃電從他的指尖迸出，直直打在Anakin身上。見到Anakin痛苦的表情，Obi-Wan立刻跳到Palpatine面前，打算用劍刃斬斷他的手。然而事情果然不會太簡單，西斯尊主往一旁避開，原力閃電消散的同時，下令士兵射殺他。

Obi-Wan快速的將爆能束反彈回去，Palpatine則趁他忙得不可開交時，在他側面釋放出原力閃電，Obi-Wan趕忙用劍刃接住閃電，然而他在這麼做之後，就無法把其他朝他射過來的爆能束彈開。Obi-Wan正思考著該如何解決這個危機，這時Anakin手持光劍跳到他身邊，彈開幾發光束後，用原力推開那些士兵，然後將他們手中的武器全擠壓成一團廢鐵。

Obi-Wan驚訝於Anakin的行動，他沒有想到Anakin會在他的新師父面前保護他。Obi-Wan沒有時間去思考更多，他聽到西斯尊主憤怒的嘶吼聲，突然加大的力量讓Obi-Wan無法再支撐下去。他的光劍被擊飛，原力閃電毫無懸念的集中到他身上。燒灼般的疼痛使Obi-Wan忍不住大叫起來，但這種疼痛並沒有持續太久。Obi-Wan抽搐著跪倒在地，勉強抬眼便看到他曾經的徒弟正在發狂般地對抗Palpatine。Obi-Wan想不明白，Anakin到底為什麼要這麼做。

「夠了！」Palpatine猛力推開Anakin，將他推到牆上。憤怒使他醜陋的面容顯得更加猙獰。「果然還是得先宰掉你這個絕地垃圾！」他咆哮著，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度跳了過來，同時伸手奪過Obi-Wan掉在地上的光劍。Obi-Wan睜大了眼睛，Palpatine直直衝過來，眼神充滿了憎恨。他的速度很快，Obi-Wan幾乎來不及閃避。他才剛爬起身，眼前藍光一閃，就感到他的胸口被自己的光劍直直地穿透了。

Obi-Wan的腦袋一片空白，只看到面前的Palpatine笑了起來，帶著嘲弄和滿足。接著他倒了下去，隱約聽到了Anakin的呼喊，還有難以忽視的滔天怒意。

Obi-Wan閉上眼睛，意識最終在一片亮眼的白光中消失。


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin喘著粗氣睜開眼睛，悲痛的叫喊卡在他的喉嚨裡，憤怒的情緒仍殘留在他體內，四肢充滿了想要揮砍一切的能量。他知道，Obi-Wan還活著，那不會是他最後的結局。但他的手指卻仍因恐懼而顫抖。他憤怒的直瞪著Palpatine。他在他的面前殺死了Obi-Wan。即便Obi-Wan並不是真正意味上的死亡，他依然想即刻將光劍刺穿Palpatine的腦袋，死死掐住他的喉嚨，扭斷他那可恨的脖子。

得到Palpatine的知識後再殺死他本來就在Anakin的計劃中，他可以利用迴圈的機會試著殺死他，為他的目標做練習。不過沒關係，他還可以慢慢來，他願意在最後殺死他的時候，再一一數清他的罪孽，他相信到那時候一定會累積很多。Anakin深呼吸了一下，強迫自己保持耐心。

Anakin站在無人生還的聖殿內，突然發現，自己每屠殺一次，動作就會越加熟練，越加無情，一開始的愧疚和痛苦已經慢慢消失了，殺光他們變成他的特殊例行任務。他不清楚這對他來說是好事還是壞事。不過他敢打賭，Obi-Wan肯定會找機會來跟他談這件事。

Anakin來到檔案館等著Obi-Wan，他相信Obi-Wan這一次也會過來這裡，畢竟他們還有事沒有做完。當然，他們也還有很多要討論的事情。果然，沒有多久之後，Obi-Wan就出現了。Anakin看得出來在經過幾次的迴圈後，他似乎變得越來越疲憊了。Obi-Wan的眼睛底下有一圈淡淡的烏青，他渾身散發著疲憊的氣息，優雅整齊的外表之下藏著的是經歷了幾次痛苦和死亡的破碎靈魂。大概只有像Obi-Wan這樣擁有堅強意志的絕地大師才撐得下來，不然一般人早就瘋了。

Obi-Wan看了他一眼，簡單的打了聲招呼後便逕自走向電腦，開始搜尋資料。Anakin見狀，也只好跟著在另外一台電腦上搜尋。

Anakin不知道他們在這裡花了多久的時間在查資料，等到Obi-Wan終於嘆著氣起身時，Anakin幾乎是立刻跟著站起身。他很早就坐不住了。Obi-Wan奇怪的看向他，他把雙手藏進袖子裡，用嚴肅的口吻問，「你有找到什麼嗎？」

「沒有。你呢？」Anakin雖然沒有很認真在找，但他確實什麼也沒找到。

Obi-Wan沮喪的搖了搖頭，「也沒有。」

「你覺得這個為什麼只發生在我們兩個人身上？」

「我也想知道。不過Yoda大師認為這或許與原力有關。他覺得原力是想透過這個告訴我們什麼。」

「那麼你覺得呢？你也覺得這是原力造成的？」

Obi-Wan沉默了片刻後說，「老實說，我也不是很確定，不過我覺得這是最有可能的可能性。畢竟原力是龐大而且神秘的，恐怕我們目前也只了解到它的冰山一角而已。」

「那麼它想告訴我們什麼？」

「我不知道，Anakin，我一點頭緒也沒有。」Obi-Wan走到一邊，頭痛的揉著太陽穴。Anakin走到他身邊看著他蒼白的面容，意識到Obi-Wan似乎是真的很累，他不知道Obi-Wan上一次睡覺是在什麼時候。這場戰爭讓所有人都很累，而他又一直被困在這個時間圈裡，幾乎沒有一刻能夠躺在床上好好睡一覺。

反正他們現在已經束手無策了，Anakin猜想Obi-Wan肯定也還不知道現在該做什麼，他認為他們是時候該談談一些事情了。然而在他剛想開口之際，Obi-Wan就先說話了，「你不去找Padmé嗎？」

Anakin眨了眨眼，愣住了。「什麼？」

Obi-Wan平淡的看著他，像平時的他一樣把所有的情緒都藏了起來。「我知道你是孩子的父親。」

Anakin咬了下舌頭，把所有想辯解的話全吞了回去。事到如今，再隱藏這件事實已經沒有意義了。但他仍然在為Obi-Wan知道這件事而緊張。一直以來，在他所有的名單裡，只有Obi-Wan是Anakin最不想讓他知道這個秘密的人。他擔心這會讓他被踢出武士團，擔心看到Obi-Wan失望的表情。但現在的Anakin已經做了足夠多讓他失望的事了，多一個對他來說沒什麼差別。然而，他很想知道Obi-Wan對這件事的看法。

「為什麼我應該去找她？」Anakin問道。

「我認為比起我，你可能會比較想和她待在一起，畢竟你現在有時間了，可以花一點時間與她以及你們的孩子相處。」Obi-Wan語調平板地說，聽不出來有什麼情緒。

Anakin直盯著他，希望能從他如堡壘般堅固的表情中看出點什麼。「我不認為這是個好主意。上一次我沒有遵從命令，Palpatine就主動過來找我。如果我這麼做了，可能會讓Padmé陷入危險。」

Obi-Wan緩緩點了點頭，「你說得對。」

「何況我們現在還得解決時間迴圈的問題。」

「如果你去找她的話，我可以自己想出辦法的。」

「不，我們應該 _一起_ 解決。因為被困住的只有我們兩個人，我相信這之中一定帶有什麼含義。」

「你有什麼想法嗎？」

「暫時沒有。」Anakin坦言道。

Obi-Wan重重的嘆了口氣，「那麼我不知道我們還能做什麼了。」

Anakin猶豫了一下，開口說，「既然我們在這裡什麼也找不到，不如我們去你的宿舍？」

Obi-Wan詫異的看著他，看起來相當無法理解Anakin突如其來的提議。「為什麼？」

「我想你可以……小睡一下。」

Obi-Wan微微地皺起眉毛。「我不覺得現在是睡覺的時候。」

「解決方法我們可以慢慢想，但我覺得你必須花點時間好好休息一下。Obi-Wan，我是認真的。」為了強調他說的話，Anakin伸手抓住了他，想拉著他往宿舍的方向走。Obi-Wan沉默的跟著走了一小段路後，他停了下來，輕輕揮開了Anakin的手。

「為什麼？」Obi-Wan站在原地再一次質問道，「Anakin，你恨我，不是嗎？我們彼此之間發生了這麼多，我們的決鬥還有——你不應該對我這麼……友善。」

「的確，我是恨你，但是不知道為什麼，我覺得好像沒有一開始那麼恨了。」他想最主要的原因，大概是因為上一次看到Obi-Wan掉眼淚的緣故。自從Qui-Gon的葬禮之後，Anakin就再也沒看Obi-Wan哭過，所以在上一次看到Obi-Wan掉淚的時候，他是真的嚇到了。或許就是因為看到Obi-Wan難得顯露出脆弱的一刻，他的恨意才會大幅消減很多。「儘管如此，我還是可以很坦白的告訴你，我——我愛你，Obi-Wan，從好幾年前開始，從我還是學徒的時候，我就愛你了。」

Obi-Wan瞪大眼睛，震驚的往後退了一步，Anakin擔心他會跑走，立刻上前握住他的手腕，牢固的抓在手心裡。「你說得不是真的。」Obi-Wan搖頭說，聲線裡隱隱有些顫抖。

「我是，Obi-Wan，我說得都是真的。我對你既愛又恨。」Anakin朝他走近了一些，「你好幾次都說你愛過我，這是真的嗎？」

Obi-Wan抿緊嘴唇，看起來像是在猶豫什麼。Anakin隨著沉默的時間逐漸延長，他的心也就跟著一點一點往下沉。「不，」最後他開口說，當Anakin因Obi-Wan的謊言而燃起怒火時，他繼續說，「因為，直到現在，我依然還愛你，Anakin。」

剛竄出火苗的怒意一下子就因這句話而熄滅了。Anakin既驚喜又抱持著懷疑的態度凝視著他，試圖從中找出一絲說謊的證據。然而他很清楚，他能感覺到，Obi-Wan說得是實話，他是認真的。他的師父沒有在騙他。「你應該告訴我的。」Anakin輕聲說，再一次拉近了他們之間的距離。如果Obi-Wan讓他知道他的情感的話，事情也許就會不一樣了。

「你知道我不能。」Obi-Wan垂下眼簾，睫毛顫抖著微微打在皮膚上，沒有退後，沒有掙扎著避開Anakin的靠近。「這是……不對的。絕地不能存有依戀。而且我是你的師父。你是天選之人。我不能毀了你的未來。」

當然了，這當然是Obi-Wan把感情藏匿起來的原因。他把絕地的一切都看的太重了，一直以來都表現出典型且完美的絕地形象。為了Anakin的未來，為了讓Anakin能夠成為絕地武士，他選擇這麼做。他不是個完全沒有情感的人，是他的身份，還有他沉重的責任感使他明白，他 _不能_ 。一直以來，Obi-Wan獨自承擔了這個沉重的重擔，而Anakin到了現在才明白過來。

「但你這麼做只是讓我離你越來越遠。」

「那麼看來我很成功。」他苦澀的笑了一下，「這就是我想達到的目的。」

Anakin的雙手握住他的上臂說，「不，你不明白。我一直希望能知道你的情感，希望你能愛我。但你從來都不讓我知道，一直到這個時候。」或許就是因為如此，Anakin的情感就轉移到了Padmé身上。不是說他不愛Padmé，他當然也愛她，只是……他還是希望能得到Obi-Wan的愛。而他沒有想到，Obi-Wan實在太擅長隱藏了，直到現在這個時刻他才告訴他。

Obi-Wan神色複雜的抿起了嘴唇。「就算你現在知道了，那又怎麼樣？這並不能改變什麼。」他說，動了下身體想退開，但Anakin抓的很牢，堅定的把他固定在原地。

Anakin的確也不知道能帶來什麼改變，但至少他終於知道了他不是一個人，而且還能做一些……他一直以來想做的事。Anakin輕輕捧起Obi-Wan的臉頰，讓他抬頭。他盯著對方帶著一絲困惑的藍綠色眼睛，拇指有意無意的輕蹭過他的下唇，「我想吻你。」 _我想品嚐你的喉嚨，想親吻你的每一吋皮膚，想——_ 他想做很多事，但他知道Obi-Wan是不會同意的。

Obi-Wan因這直白的話而睜大了眼睛，蒼白的皮膚上頓時泛起一片潮紅，「我——不，我們不能這麼做。」他迅速地偏過頭，Anakin的嘴唇輕輕地擦過Obi-Wan的臉頰，沒有碰到嘴唇。

「為什麼不行？」他低聲說，鼻尖探入Obi-Wan的頭髮，感覺到他在顫抖，他的呼吸在加速。「這裡已經沒有武士團了，沒有人會管你有沒有依戀。」

「就算——就算如此，我也仍是絕地。」Obi-Wan的手抓住了Anakin的手臂，沒有太用力，就只是鬆鬆的抓著。他雖然嘴上這麼說，但沒有表現出極大的抗拒，顯然他也是想要這個的。Anakin對這個發現感到了一絲愉快。

「你就不能放縱這一次嗎？接受你的情感，接受這個。」Anakin的手貼著Obi-Wan的脖子，另一隻手輕拂過他耳朵上的皮膚，引起他的身體顫抖。「沒有人會看，也沒有人會斥責你，Obi-Wan。這裡只有我們兩個。沒有別人。」他低聲誘哄著Obi-Wan接受。在Anakin俯身試圖再一次靠近的時候，Obi-Wan的手收緊了，但沒有掙扎退開，也沒有閃避。他閉著眼睛，睫毛顫抖著貼在臉頰上。

最後，Anakin終於如願以償的貼上了柔軟而溫暖的嘴唇。這種懷念的感覺讓他一下回想起過去。在以前——他不記得是在他幾歲的時候——他曾趁Obi-Wan睡著的時候偷吻過他。這件事一直被他藏在心裡。而現在，他能夠光明正大地吻他了，不再需要像以前那樣偷偷摸摸的。Anakin的心裡釋放出一種滿足感，都快忘記這感覺有多好了。他忍不住加深了這個吻，Obi-Wan從喉底發出輕柔的呻吟。在親吻變得更激烈之前，Anakin狠狠的控制住了自己，而Obi-Wan迅速地往後退了一步。

Anakin握住Obi-Wan的手腕，手指溫柔的撫摸手腕內側。Obi-Wan在片刻後穩住了自己的呼吸，他通紅的臉又恢復成了原本疏離的表情。「這事不能再發生第二次了。」他鄭重宣布。

Anakin皺起眉頭。「Obi-Wan——」

「我想應該不需要我提醒你吧，Anakin？」Obi-Wan平淡地說，所有的情緒都被很好的藏在護盾後面。「你有Padmé了。而你不能同時擁有我們兩個。」他伸手試圖扳開Anakin的手指，效果不是很好。他嘆了口氣，「我是不會破壞你們之間的關係的。」

Anakin的手抓的更緊了。他是貪婪的，他不能放棄Padmé，也無法放棄Obi-Wan。他不能——他不想失去Obi-Wan。「不，你只能是我的。」Anakin猛地扯近他，Obi-Wan被這蠻橫的動作驚的睜大了眼睛。「你別想就這樣擺脫我。」

「Anakin！別這樣，」Obi-Wan驚詫地低聲責罵，「我們還會是朋友的，我會一一」他的聲音突然被扼住了，無形的手指緊緊掐住他的喉嚨，只能在空氣中掙扎。

有那麼一刻，Anakin幾乎沒有意識到自己做了什麼，驚恐的憤怒使他不假思索地點燃光劍，朝唯一的始作俑者砍去。Palpatine往後避開時釋放原力閃電，Anakin用劍刃接了下來，接著西斯尊主帶的那一隊士兵開始朝Obi-Wan射擊。Anakin不由自主地屏住了呼吸。他能聽到另一把光劍揮動的嗡嗡聲。Obi-Wan可以保護自己，這是當然的，但是他要面對的士兵實在多太多了。他一個人很快就會撐不住的。

「Darth Vader，你太讓我失望了！」Palpatine在對面嘶聲咆哮，加大了力量。

Anakin咬著牙扛下閃電。小心的注意著Obi-Wan的狀況，然而他的分心使他的光劍最終被擊飛，閃電打在他身上，他痛苦的承受著疼痛，耳邊還能聽到Palpatine乾扁粗糙的笑聲以及Obi-Wan的呼喊聲。

「只要你殺了這個絕地，我就能再給你一次機會，Vader尊主。」不知道電擊持續了多久，Palpatine終於停了下來，嘶啞地對他說。

Anakin掙扎著撐起身體。「 _不。_ 」他粗聲粗氣地拒絕。

被拒絕後，Palpatine沒有立刻表現出他的憤怒，他只是淡淡的點了下頭。「那麼你就只能看著他死了。」他抬起手緊緊抓住空氣。Anakin的心臟也被抓住了。他聽到Obi-Wan的窒息聲，聽到無數爆能槍開火的聲音，聽到倒地的聲音。他的視線全縮小在Obi-Wan一個人身上。他的身軀無聲無息的貼在地面上，看起來就和其他躺在聖殿裡的絕地武士一樣。

他又死了。在Anakin的面前。再一次的被Palpatine殺死。

在滔天的怒意湧上他的四肢之時，再次打在他身上的閃電使他的視線只剩下一片炙熱的白光。

*

死亡並不是個很好的體驗，Obi-Wan在從第一次死亡時就這麼覺得了，然而他發現，自己在連續幾次的循環裡都在死。就算他能夠忍耐，多次的死亡經歷仍讓他感到疲憊不堪。Obi-Wan在Cody關切的目光下撐起身體時忍不住嘆了口氣，不確定連續發生在他身上的死亡是否隱含了什麼意義。

Obi-Wan離開尤塔帕，登上Bail的飛船前往科羅森。他得再向Yoda解釋一遍發生在他身上的事情。他很慶幸在這裡的是Yoda，大概也只有他能每次都這麼相信自己，還能冷靜的進行分析了。

接下來的事情都是差不多的發展，Obi-Wan和Yoda一起走在滿是屍體的聖殿時不適的皺起了眉頭。他覺得自己稍後或許應該和Anakin談談這件事。

沒多久，Obi-Wan和Yoda分道揚鑣後，他就站在聖殿大廳內思考著應該去哪裡。根據上一次空空如也的搜索，這一次他其實不再需要去檔案館了，他很確定那裡沒有他想要的資料，實在沒有必要再去那裡。不過他在想Anakin會不會還在那裡等他。他站在原地想了想，決定直接去檔案館看一眼。如果Anakin不在那裡的話，他會再思考該去哪裡找他。

但在他往前走了兩步後，他感覺到他和Anakin之間薄弱的紐帶似乎傳來了一股拉力，隱約帶著一絲擔心以及害怕的情緒。Obi-Wan有些意外，他和Anakin的紐帶在他們戰爭期間，就因為關係漸漸的疏離而沉寂下去，現在他們的紐帶奇蹟般地重新燃起，出現了小小的新生火苗，讓Obi-Wan百思不得其解。他跟隨著這股拉力一步步前進，在走到一半時，他就大概猜出Anakin的位置了。

Obi-Wan慢慢停下腳步，果然就在前方看到Anakin在他宿舍門外徘徊。「Anakin。」他喊了一聲，Anakin猛地停下腳步轉頭看他，接著毫不猶豫的走上前來，像是在確認什麼一樣，手掌沿著他的喉嚨往下觸碰他的肩膀和身體。Obi-Wan驚訝的瞪著他，但沒有出聲反抗。直到Anakin深吸一口氣，手掌回到他的臉頰上時，他像是卸下了什麼重擔似的，Anakin靠向他，身體的重量都靠在Obi-Wan的身上。Obi-Wan疑惑的用手臂抱住他詢問，「Anakin？發生了什麼？」

Anakin和他額頭相抵，撫摸著Obi-Wan的臉頰和脖子處的皮膚。「只是——只是想確定你沒事。」

Obi-Wan愣了一下，然後明白了Anakin的意思。顯然他是受到了上一次他死亡的影響，而這影響比Obi-Wan想像中要大。他哭笑不得的摸了下Anakin的頭髮和臉頰，安慰地說，「這沒什麼好擔心的，我們還被困在循環裡，你知道的，我沒有真的死亡。」

「不，Obi-Wan，這其中肯定是出了什麼問題，」Anakin往後退了一步，手指往後拖過他的頭髮，看起來很焦慮，Obi-Wan甚至能清晰的感覺到他的害怕。「你一直在死，你沒發現嗎？一開始你都沒事，但是後面連續幾次的循環你都在死。」

「我想這在循環裡不代表什麼。」

Anakin搖頭，「如果這真的代表什麼呢？」他開始焦躁的踱步起來，嘴裡喃喃自語，「這肯定代表著什麼。也許——也許你最後真的會死。」

「Anakin，」Obi-Wan嘆息著抓住Anakin的手臂，讓他停止走來走去。「別想太多，你這只是胡亂猜測而已，也許事情不會是你想的那樣。」

「萬一真的是呢？萬一我們擺脫了循環，而你——你卻真的死了的話——」

Obi-Wan在此時才突然意識到，Anakin似乎並不能接受死亡，他想這或許和他母親的死有關，因此才會對Obi-Wan的死有這樣的反應。「不會的。」他安撫地說，向Anakin推過去一波平靜，撫平他激動的情緒。他嚴肅而專注的凝視著Anakin。實際上，他對自己的未來也不是很肯定，事情到最後說不定真的會被Anakin給說中。「如果最後結局是這樣的話，那麼你得明白，我並不算真的死亡，只是與原力融為一體，你得學著接受——」

「我不會接受，也絕不會讓它發生。」Anakin的目光變成一種可怕的堅定。他緊盯著Obi-Wan，眼神就像是在說，他願意付出一切代價來阻止死亡，即便那會毀滅整個銀河系。「我是 _不會_ 讓你死的。」他握住Obi-Wan的手腕堅定地說。

Obi-Wan看著他，頓時因Anakin的執著而說不出話來。他想他似乎大概明白Anakin是如何走向西斯的了。但他覺得這其中應該還有什麼真正的原因，而那原因就是壓倒他的最後一根稻草。

Obi-Wan搖了搖頭，沒有再試圖勸說Anakin。他現在希望能了解Anakin轉向西斯的來龍去脈，如果Anakin願意跟他說的話。而且，Obi-Wan總覺得發生在他們身上的時間迴圈就是在給他們機會，原力很有可能是想利用這種方式，來讓Anakin改過自新，扳正這毀滅般的局面。而Obi-Wan的話——其實Obi-Wan也不是很明白自己在這之中應該改變什麼，又扮演什麼角色。難道是要讓他給Anakin開導？依他來看，要現在的Anakin聽他的話似乎不是很容易。

最後他們在Anakin的堅持下，進入了Obi-Wan的宿舍。他們兩人肩並肩地坐在床沿上。他們之所以進來，是因為Anakin希望Obi-Wan可以趁機稍微睡一下。這是很誘人的提議，因為Obi-Wan確實很累，不只是戰爭的緣故，更是因為這個不斷的循環讓他幾乎沒有喘息的空間，尤其他又一直在經歷死亡，這種深沉的疲倦感一直累積在他身上，他還能夠撐到現在簡直就是奇蹟。儘管這個提議聽起來很不錯，Obi-Wan現在卻還不能休息。他們還有事情沒有談完。

「你不躺下嗎？」Anakin側頭問他，Obi-Wan搖了搖頭。

「Anakin，我們還得談談。」他說。

Anakin皺起了眉毛，他現在的表情看起來像是很想逼迫Obi-Wan躺下，不過幸好他沒有這麼做。「你想談什麼？」

Obi-Wan斟酌了下語句，他清了清嗓子後嚴肅地問，「我不明白，Anakin，在我離開的時候到底發生了什麼？為什麼——為什麼你要加入西斯？」

Anakin原本還算平靜的情緒突然捲起了焦慮、恐懼與不安。他站起身，開始在Obi-Wan的房間裡左右徘徊。「你為什麼一定要問這個？這個問題有很重要嗎？」

「這哪裡不重要了？你是天選之人，是絕地武士，全部人都在指望你能為原力帶來平衡，但你卻背叛了整個武士團！」Obi-Wan失望而悲傷的凝視著他，可Anakin低垂著腦袋，沒有看向他。「我是曾經教導過你的師父，我必須——我至少得弄清楚你發生了什麼事。在我們都有時間停下來好好交談的時候。」他輕聲說。

「就算你知道了又能怎麼樣？那不能改變任何事。」

Obi-Wan站起身，朝他走近了一步。「可以的，你不覺得是原力在給你機會嗎？讓你有改過自新，改變這一切的機會。你還有機會可以回頭，Anakin，你可以做不同的選擇。」

Anakin終於抬頭望向了他。他神色複雜的看著Obi-Wan，沉默了片刻後搖頭，「不。我不能。」

「為什麼？」

「這——你不會理解的。」

Obi-Wan看著Anakin近乎崩潰的樣子，他慢慢地靠近他，用手輕輕地碰了下Anakin的肩膀，努力將平靜和安撫傳遞過去。「你不告訴我的話，怎麼會知道我能不能理解？」

「因為你是絕地武士，我知道你會和Yoda大師還有其他的絕地一樣，給出同樣的反應。」

「你……你之前和Yoda大師談過了？」Obi-Wan有些驚訝的同時也感到了一絲落寞。自己曾經的徒弟寧願去找其他人分享自己的心事，也不願意找他，可見他們的關係有多麼疏離，他有多麼不受Anakin信任。Obi-Wan把這種失落感強行推開，他重新調整好自己的心態後說，「你現在可以告訴我的，或許我可以幫助你。」

Anakin果斷地搖頭，「你們誰也幫不了我。」他的嘴唇抿起很不愉快的線條，撇開了視線。「你不會明白的，我必須這麼做。」

見Anakin仍然不願意開口，Obi-Wan的心頓時沉了下去，疲倦感如潮水般湧入他的四肢，讓他幾乎產生了放棄的念頭。可他想要Anakin變好的想法依然在告訴他，他得堅持下去。「求你了，Anakin，告訴我。請你告訴我。」他近乎絕望地懇求。

Anakin的表情突然就被打碎了，他用力的吞了下口水，在沉默了片刻後才終於低聲說，「我夢見了Padmé，」Obi-Wan凝視著他，努力不因這句話而表現出類似不適的反應，耐心的等他繼續說下去。「就像我夢見我母親那樣。我看到她——她很痛苦，就快要死了。」他的恐懼和痛苦正在上升，Obi-Wan可以清楚感受到。

「所以這就是……你加入他們的原因。」他安靜地說。說真的，Obi-Wan一點也不意外這件事會與Padmé有關。只是關於夢的部分，他想他總算知道為什麼Anakin不願意跟他談這件事了。他還記得Anakin跟他說過與他母親有關的噩夢，但Obi-Wan當時只是……用很絕地的方式讓他專注於當前的任務，結果最後他的母親死了。Obi-Wan想Anakin一定因此而責怪過他。即便他沒有讓他知道。

「Palpatine說了他有辦法救她。我想——我必須救她。」

「你怎麼能相信他的話？他是個西斯，他只會說你想聽的話，他就只是想引誘你加入他而已。你不能相信他，Anakin，他是個騙子啊。」

「難道我就應該相信你嗎？」Anakin凌厲的看了過來，Obi-Wan瞪大眼睛，因他的話而再次感到心碎。他別過頭去，試著將迅速湧上喉頭的悲傷吞下去，但這比他想像的還要艱難。

「Padmé會失望的。她不會希望你這麼做。」Obi-Wan往後退開，無法再盯著Anakin的眼睛看。

「她會理解我的。」

Obi-Wan搖著頭嘆氣，「你還不明白嗎？在一開始，當Padmé知道真相後，我們都可以看到她對你有多傷心了。她不希望你加入西斯，不希望你殺人。她更不可能會同意你用黑暗面的力量來拯救她。」

「但是——我不能——我無法眼睜睜的看著她死。」

「未來是多變的，也許她不會死。」他頓了下又說，「或者說，她會死亡，可能就是因為你的行為而導致的。」

「不會的。不可能是那樣的。」Anakin的聲音裡帶著恐懼的顫抖，Obi-Wan感覺到了環繞在他身上的迷惘、害怕、絕望，很多混雜在一起的負面情緒充斥在Anakin身上，濃烈的讓Obi-Wan想屏蔽都沒辦法。這使Obi-Wan只得無奈地轉頭望向他。Anakin正抓著頭髮看起來很痛苦。

他太過恐懼於失去了，Obi-Wan意識到，他的成長讓他無法完全放開依戀，他母親的死更是讓他如此。而Obi-Wan的教導……他悲慘的相信，他的教導方式絕對是個錯誤。它不適合Anakin，但Obi-Wan卻沒有發現，導致Anakin——Obi-Wan用力的眨著眼睛，將繞在眼眶裡的淚水全壓制下去，強迫自己不要流下眼淚。

所以，他果然是個相當失敗的師父。他苦澀的心想。是他害了Anakin。

Obi-Wan做了下深呼吸，靠上前將手掌貼上Anakin的臉頰，輕輕抹去流淌在皮膚上的淚水。「你不需要害怕，Anakin，我——我還會在這裡的。」他柔聲說，Anakin看著他，黃色的眼睛裡充滿了悲傷。他的前學徒仍然感到猶疑不定，仍在思考該怎麼做。Obi-Wan想了想說，「你覺得……你想問問看Padmé的想法嗎？」Obi-Wan覺得比起他，Padmé說的話肯定更能讓Anakin聽進去。「你應該把這件事告訴她，你們需要一起談談這件事。」

他皺起了眉毛，「你想要我和她談這件事？」

「因為這與Padmé有關，不是嗎？她應該要知道。」

「但是——」

「Anakin，你不想聽我的話，那沒關係，但是我希望你至少要聽Padmé的。你不會想讓她傷心的，對吧？」

Anakin驚訝的微微睜大了眼睛，他握住Obi-Wan的手腕，認真的凝視著他，「Obi-Wan，我當然會聽你的，我只是需要……一點時間思考。」

「去和她談談吧。」Obi-Wan疲憊的讓手從他的臉上滑下來，掙開了Anakin的手，逕自在床沿坐下。僅僅幾句的談話就已經讓Obi-Wan精疲力竭了，即便是一場激烈的戰鬥，也不會像現在這樣讓他感到如此疲憊。「還有如果可以的話，我希望你下次不要再殺死聖殿裡的所有人了。」他實在不想再看到那些屍體了。

「我……不敢保證，但我會試試的。」他說，接著突然在Obi-Wan的面前跪了下來。Anakin握住他的手，拇指沿著手腕內側撫摸，抬頭看著他的目光裡帶著關切和一絲他很久沒看到的溫柔。「你知道，我是很在乎你的。我說我愛你時也是很認真的，」這是真的，Obi-Wan可以很清楚的感受到Anakin強烈的情感，像煙霧一樣纏繞著他，吸進他的肺裡，再通過他的血管。如此的濃烈，讓Obi-Wan都深感意外。「我想讓你知道，你是除Padmé之外，對我來說最重要的人。我無法想像——我不能失去你。」

Obi-Wan看著他靜靜地說，「只要你還是選擇加入西斯，只要你仍然是Vader，你就永遠不會擁有我。」

Anakin的手一瞬間收緊了。「所以如果我改變我的決定的話，你就願意和我在一起？」

「你不能同時擁有我和Padmé，記得嗎？你只能選擇我們之中的一個。」他嘆息著說，心裡很清楚Anakin一定會選擇Padmé，畢竟他們都有孩子了。儘管這個事實深深的刺痛了他，但Obi-Wan願意退出成全他們，只當Anakin的朋友。他只要Anakin快樂就好了，他不應該要有過多的奢求。「別擔心，我會離開並祝福你們的，我們——」

「不！」Anakin猛地站起身，仍抓著他的手絲毫沒有放鬆。Obi-Wan驚愕地看著正俯視著他的Anakin，灼熱的眼神中帶著一絲不安。「你是 _我的_ 。我不能讓其他人擁有你，你只屬於我。」

Obi-Wan被這種可怕的佔有欲給嚇到了，有一瞬間他幾乎無法搞清楚眼前這個人應該是Anakin，還是Vader。他吞了下口水讓自己保持鎮定，用安撫的口吻說，「其他人不會擁有我的，除了你。我向你保證。」

Anakin緊緊盯著他看，Obi-Wan被這種眼神看得有些毛骨悚然起來。他的目光強烈，帶有一種深沉的執著。他伸出另一隻手，摸上Obi-Wan側頰的同時突然擠進他腿間。Obi-Wan可以猜想到他想做什麼，但他因為Anakin帶有某種 _目的_ 的動作而整個愣住了，忘記要做出反應。「你不能離開我，」他俯下身，鼻子貼著Obi-Wan的皮膚。「你根本就不知道，我有多想要你。」

「Anakin——」Obi-Wan剛想反抗，Anakin便將他推到床上。他忍不住驚呼出聲，對忽然演變成這個局面感到慌張和不解。

「我想要完全擁有你。」他的嘴唇壓在Obi-Wan的喉嚨上，雙手緊緊壓著他的肩膀，使他被壓制在床上幾乎無法動彈。

「Anakin，你冷靜一點，」Obi-Wan艱難地推著他。「我們不能這樣。Padmé——還有你們的孩子——」Anakin狠狠地咬了一下他的皮膚，Obi-Wan痛的呻吟出聲。

這是不對的，他在Anakin的手滑落到他的腰帶上時心想。他知道，他不能這樣。他們不能背著Padmé這麼做。但Anakin的熱烈慾望充斥在整個房間裡，他感覺的到，那是陌生而炙熱的。這種赤裸的渴望連帶的影響到了他，讓Obi-Wan同樣感覺到了慾望，讓他感到了羞恥和愧疚。他的手指顫抖著在Anakin的肩膀上收緊，Anakin舔咬著他的喉嚨，深深地親吻他，咬著他的嘴唇，拼命地向他索取。

Obi-Wan在Anakin拉扯他的腰帶和外衣時，他努力的讓自己清醒過來，緊緊地抓住自己僅存的一絲理智。他猛地抓住Anakin的手腕，迅速地把頭扭到一邊，喘息著說，「我 _說了_ ，這是不對的。我們不能這樣對待Padmé。你也不能這樣對我。」

即便沒有看著Anakin，Obi-Wan也能感覺到他的視線死死的定在他臉上。Obi-Wan垂下眼簾慢慢地調整好自己的呼吸。Anakin的機械手摸著他的脖子，拇指壓在咬出來的傷口上，Obi-Wan得咬緊牙關才能逼自己不發出聲音。接著他感覺到Anakin的手掌圈住了他的喉嚨，Obi-Wan以為他想要掐死他，但他沒有這麼做。Anakin迅速地收回手，從他身上拉開了身子，原力中強烈的情緒頓時收斂了很多。「我——對不起，」他低聲喃喃，Obi-Wan遲疑地撐起身體，看著Anakin坐在床邊抱住了頭，痛苦再次在他身上旋轉。「我不知道我該怎麼辦，Obi-Wan，我害怕失去你。」

「你不需要害怕，我永遠都會在你身邊的。」Obi-Wan移動到他身邊，手掌輕輕按在他肩膀上，將堅定且溫暖的力量傳遞給他。「你需要的只是時間。」他溫柔地說。而現在，原力賜予了他們很多的時間。他小心翼翼地握住Anakin的手，和他十指相扣，Anakin側頭看他，他緊繃的神色明顯放鬆了許多，儘管仍能感覺到他的徬徨。

片刻後，Obi-Wan率先放開手站起身。這一次他聽到了士兵的腳步聲，感覺到黏膩的黑暗玷汙了聖殿。一個不應該踏足這裡的人正在朝他們的方向走來。Anakin同樣也感覺到了，他起身和Obi-Wan並肩站在一起。「這次我不會讓你出事的。」他堅決地說。

Obi-Wan微微地扯起了嘴角，他很欣慰，即便Anakin加入了Palpatine，但他在這裡，依然願意站在Obi-Wan的身邊一起對抗西斯尊主。他很願意樂觀的相信，Anakin終將回歸光明。

Obi-Wan整理了下衣服，然後抬頭挺胸地走出房間選擇直接迎戰敵人。這次的戰鬥和前幾次相比沒有太大的差異，Obi-Wan忙於用光劍抵擋只朝他射過來的爆能束，數量多得實在讓他無法抽空關心Anakin與Palpatine的戰鬥。在他終於擊倒在場的最後一個士兵後，他喘了口氣，看著離他有一段距離的另一場戰鬥。看上去Palpatine正處於劣勢，Anakin似乎有機會贏。

Obi-Wan一直都沒有想過，要是他們在循環中打敗西斯尊主的話會發生什麼事？會就此終止這個循環嗎？或者其實什麼事也不會發生？老實說，他還是不清楚打破循環的要點是什麼。不管怎麼樣，了結這個禍端對所有人來說都是好事。

然而，不知道是不是原力故意捉弄他，還是這就是他的命運。在Obi-Wan分心的時候，他突然感應到來自後方的危險。他迅速地轉過身，卻還是慢了一拍。其中一名尚未完全死亡的克隆人擊中了Obi-Wan的右肩。Obi-Wan的手抽搐著差點沒握穩光劍，他勉強地擋下緊接而來的第二發，而這也使他因此來不及閃避緊隨其後的炸彈。

瞬間的劇痛讓Obi-Wan一下就失去了意識。遙遠地，他感到自己在墜落。


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan猛然驚醒過來，他的後腦感到劇烈的灼痛，一股噁心感瞬間湧上了喉頭。他靠著Cody坐直身子，用力地將想嘔吐的感覺吞下去。他永遠都無法習慣死亡，即便他重新回到完整而健康的身體，那種疼痛依然會殘留在他的靈魂裡，進而影響到肉體。

Obi-Wan做了幾次深呼吸，等到不適感終於消失後，他才準備好開始全新的一輪。

他與Yoda抵達聖殿時，Obi-Wan很驚喜的發現，他沒有在這裡看到屍體，所有人都好好的在聖殿的各處行走交談。很顯然，Anakin聽進Obi-Wan的話了，他沒有再次屠殺他們。Obi-Wan真誠地為這個改變而感到高興。但是克隆人依然叛變了，所以這次Anakin還是選擇黑暗面嗎？他想去找Anakin問清楚，可現在的情況似乎不允許他這麼做。

「讓所有人撤離，我們必須。」Yoda說，提醒了Obi-Wan他的首要職責是保護剩餘的人的安全。即便Anakin沒有來屠殺他們，克隆人仍然會隨時來襲擊他們。

「大師，這裡交給我就好了。我知道您必須去抓捕西斯大帝。」Obi-Wan說。

Yoda盯著他點了點頭，沒有堅持留下來。「願原力與你同在，Kenobi大師。」

「也與您同在，Yoda大師。」

Obi-Wan看著Yoda離開後，他叫來了大廳裡的人，把克隆人叛變的事情告訴他們，並讓他們把話傳下去，讓他們趕快離開聖殿躲到安全的地方去。由於時間緊迫，Obi-Wan沒有讓他們詢問問題的機會。「我需要有人和我一起帶幼徒們離開。」他說，立即有三名武士與一名學徒自告奮勇。Obi-Wan感激地朝他們點了點頭，才正要帶著他們出發，突然一道爆能束擊中了學徒的太陽穴，Obi-Wan連反應的時間都來不及，就這樣眼睜睜的看著無辜的孩子被輕易地奪走了生命。

他們紛紛點燃光劍。Obi-Wan轉過身，很驚訝地看著聖殿中的陰影處突然冒出了很多披著絕地長袍當作偽裝的克隆人。他們的數量多的令人心生膽寒。

Obi-Wan不敢相信，他們竟然就這樣無聲無息地潛入了聖殿，而沒有一個人發覺到危險。

「我掩護你們，快去找幼徒們！」Obi-Wan大喊，和其他剩餘的絕地武士一起進入戰鬥。

就在這樣一個危機的時刻裡，Obi-Wan不禁想知道，此刻的Anakin會在哪裡。

*

Anakin再度張開眼睛的時候，他又重新回到了議長辦公室，回到迴圈的起點。爆炸的餘波似乎還在Anakin的耳邊震顫，他低垂著頭，顫抖著捏緊拳頭。就跟他想得一樣，Obi-Wan又死了。現在他越來越相信Obi-Wan最後真的會死了。

Anakin實在想不明白，這之中到底是哪一個部分出了差錯。他應該怎麼做才能阻止Obi-Wan接連死去的結局？

他半跪在地上陷入了暫時的迷茫，然後周圍的聲音突然湧進了他的耳朵裡，他聽到Windu說話的聲音，還有Palpatine的。Anakin已經聽膩了他們的台詞，他機械式地完成了重複不知道多少遍的流程。接著在成為Palpatine的新徒弟，並接受命令離開辦公室後，Anakin想起了Obi-Wan懇求他的事。他發現他可以做到這一點，畢竟……他不是真的討厭武士團裡的所有人，雖然有幾個人——尤其是議會中的幾位大師——他是真的很討厭。即便他沒有去屠殺他們，他覺得Palpatine一定會很快就發現他沒有做到他的要求，而且不是所有的克隆人他都能控制，肯定會有其他的克隆人去襲擊聖殿。

Anakin經過短暫的思考，最終決定先讓501軍團處於待命狀態。他站在原地猶豫了片刻，心想他或許該聽取Obi-Wan的意見，去和Padmé談談。

希望他們談話的時間不會太長，Anakin心想。他想要在克隆人襲擊聖殿之前趕回到Obi-Wan身邊。他這次一定要打破Obi-Wan的死亡結局。

他步伐堅定地前往Padmé的公寓，Padmé一見到他就很愉快的將他迎進屋裡，而當Anakin真的來到這裡，站在Padmé的面前後，他堅定不移的心突然之間動搖了。Anakin一開始是不太願意告訴Padmé真相的，他對這個決定感到很猶豫。但現在他已經無路可退了。何況，他很早就知道Padmé會有什麼樣的反應了，不是嗎？

「Ani，發生了什麼事嗎？」Padmé似乎感覺到Anakin心事重重的，於是靠上前來，關心地撫摸他的上臂。

Anakin躊躇地看著她，一時不知道自己該如何開口。他在心裡整理著自己的措辭，片刻後才終於艱難地開口說，「是很嚴重的事情，Padmé。」他吞了下口水，逼迫自己繼續說下去。「Palpatine——他是……他是我們一直以來在尋找的西斯。」

她的第一個反應先是笑了一聲，覺得這是個很好笑的笑話，但在她看到Anakin的表情後，她的笑容漸漸地收了起來，震驚地睜大了眼睛。「不可能，」她難以置信地往後退了一步。「這——這怎麼可能？他看起來是那麼的……」

「和藹，沒有威脅性，沒錯。但他確實是個西斯。他在我們所有人的面前很好的隱藏了起來，所以在這麼長時間以來都沒有人發現。」Anakin搖著頭，走到另一邊，從這裡可以看到科羅森川流不息的交通。「直到最後的時候，他才向我透露了他是西斯這件事。」

「是他跟你說的？為什麼？」

他勉強地吞了下口水。「他想要我加入他，成為他的徒弟。」他聽到Padmé急促的吸了口氣，Anakin在她詢問之前接著說，「而我答應了。」

「Ani，」Padmé幾步走到他身邊，看著他的目光裡帶著一絲受傷。「告訴我，你不是認真的。」

「我是。我加入西斯了。我——」他深吸了一口氣，低聲坦白。「我也殺了聖殿裡所有的絕地武士。包括幼徒。」除了這次之外，他確實無情的屠殺了他們，而且還不只一遍。

「不，」她搖著頭往後退開，無法接受地流下了眼淚。她的反應讓Anakin想起了穆斯塔法，當時她在那裡也是表現出這樣差不多的反應。「為什麼？你為什麼要這麼做？」

「我必須要救你。」Anakin的手指往後拖過他的頭髮，一想到噩夢他就很痛苦。「我夢見你了。就像我夢到我母親那樣。你在夢裡很痛苦，快死了。我不能——我想讓你活下來。」

「我不明白，這和你加入西斯有什麼關係？」

「Palpatine告訴我，他有辦法救你。」

Padmé看上去就像是快抓狂了。「Anakin！為什麼你會覺得我會希望讓我們的敵人——一個 _西斯_ ！用我不知道什麼的可怕方法來救我的命？」她顫抖著在沙發上坐下，悲痛欲絕地說，「我不會同意的。我 _不會_ 讓一個雙手沾滿無辜鮮血的西斯來救我。」

「但是我不能眼睜睜的看著你死。」

她盯著他，目光既失望又悲傷。「我是不能理解你們絕地的夢可以代表什麼，但是那不一定會發生，不是嗎？那或許就只是個夢而已。你不能就這樣認為我會死。」

「不，一定會的。我知道我的夢會成真。你會像我母親那樣離開我。」

Padmé搖了搖頭，哽咽著說，「你變了，Anakin。你太讓我心碎了。」她直視著前方，沉默地流著眼淚。Anakin站在一邊痛苦地看著她。他想再說點什麼，但他還能跟她說什麼？告訴她，他之後對Palpatine的計劃？他們將一起統治銀河系？他知道，那沒有用。他早就知道那會有什麼樣的結果了。他們彼此保持著難以忍受的沉默。片刻後，Padmé抬手抹去臉上的淚水，悲傷的表情突然就變成了一種堅定，彷彿在這之中她下了什麼決心。「我想，我們應該離婚。」

「什麼？」Anakin瞪著她，不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。

「你已經不是我認識的Anakin了。」她站起身，眼神是前所未有的堅決，即使她的眼睛裡仍滾動著晶瑩的淚水，她的目光看起來依舊堅定。「也許……我們不是那麼適合。」

Anakin捏緊拳頭，緊盯著Padmé。他想過Padmé會傷心，會哭泣，而她確實如此。但他完全沒有想過Padmé會提出離婚。他猛地朝她跨出了一步，想要抓住她搖晃她的肩膀，讓她清醒一點，但在看到Padmé明顯地縮了一下時，他忍了下來。「你 _不是_ 真的這麼想。」他說，聲線如彈簧般緊繃。

「我是認真的。」她疲憊的嘆著氣，「也許這就是你們會禁止依戀的原因，也許我們從一開始就不應該結婚。我們的婚姻害你變成了一個我不認識的人。」她深吸了一口氣說，「我相信離婚對我們彼此來說，會是最好的決定。」

最後Anakin只是氣勢洶洶的離開了Padmé的公寓。他感到很憤怒，很迷茫，卻又覺得這是理所當然的事。他不能怪Padmé下這個決定，這是他活該，不是嗎？他選擇了與Padmé的理念相違背的決定，她當然無法接受。如果他不想和Padmé離婚的話，他就必須放棄Palpatine的知識，而那也就意味著Padmé會死——她真的會死嗎？Anakin突然陷入了自我懷疑。也許他們都說得對，她不一定會死。

Anakin搖了搖頭，很快的揮開了這個想法。既然他的母親像在他夢中那樣死亡，那麼Anakin相信這個夢一定會成真。如果他選擇墮入黑暗面成為西斯意味著她會和他離婚的話，那麼他願意承擔這個後果。他是不會讓Padmé死的。

很奇怪，他應該要試著挽回她，他知道他可以讓Padmé活下來的同時讓她取消離婚的決定，他知道他肯定能做到這一點。但他只是就這樣離開，坐上他的飛行器去往另一個建築的方向。因為他太擔心Obi-Wan了。Obi-Wan死亡的畫面一直固定在他的腦海裡，像石頭一樣壓迫著他。即使知道他們還困在循環裡，他們還會再從頭來過，可他依然無法輕鬆的當作他們還有無數次。誰也不知道哪時會是最後一次。他只能把每一次都當作是他們的最後一次。

他駕駛著飛行車前往聖殿，他要趕快去找Obi-Wan，當他在戰鬥的時候，Anakin一定要站在他身邊，然後他要告訴Obi-Wan他和Padmé交談過後的結果。他要告訴他，Padmé要和他離婚。這樣Obi-Wan就會和他在一起了，對吧？一定會的，Obi-Wan說了他永遠都會在他身邊，不是嗎？Anakin咬了下舌頭，這個想法似乎有些卑劣，感覺就像是Padmé放棄了他，他才選擇Obi-Wan，希望從他那裡得到他不應得的安慰。他知道實際上不是這樣的，他愛Obi-Wan，他們都愛著彼此，即便Padmé沒有提出離婚，他依然會想選擇他。

Anakin暗暗的咒罵了下自己。要是他們一開始就互相坦承感情就好了，這樣事情就不會走到這一步，也不會變得如此困難和複雜。他加快了飛行器的速度，他的後腦勺從剛剛開始就有一股緊迫的壓力在嗡嗡作響，骨頭裡滲出的焦慮讓他恨不得立刻飛到Obi-Wan身邊，去觸碰他的身體，確認他完好無損。Obi-Wan在循環中不斷死亡的事情讓Anakin感到很痛苦，每次他都想要阻止，卻每次都以失敗告終。

這次他不會再失敗了。他相信，他一定可以扭轉這個結局。

Anakin在抵達聖殿之前，就看到聖殿冒起了濃濃的煙霧，外面停了很多的運輸機，不斷地有克隆人從運輸機上下來，帶著許多殺傷力武器襲擊絕地聖殿。Anakin在飛行車完全停下來之前就跳了下來，保護Obi-Wan的念頭像一股推力一樣，推動著他前進，使他毫不猶豫地砍殺在他面前的一個又一個克隆人。他看到地上到處都是屍體，大多數都是絕地武士，他們都無聲無息地躺在地上，手中的光劍掉在一邊。聖殿裡已經剩沒幾個絕地武士了。

擔憂和恐懼緊緊地抓住了Anakin的胸口，害怕從那之中看到Obi-Wan。他不由自主地用力拉扯那幾乎要消失的紐帶，想要趕快找到Obi-Wan的位置。結果意外的是，他很快就從另一端感覺到了驚訝和喜悅的情緒。Obi-Wan還活著，他還在努力奮鬥。這個發現讓他幾乎鬆了口氣， _幾乎_ 。他不顧一切的橫掃眼前的所有阻礙，直到他終於看到Obi-Wan戰鬥的身影，皮膚上的緊繃感才終於稍微消退。他幫忙擊倒周圍的克隆人，然後大步來到Obi-Wan身邊，抓住他的手臂，感受著他溫暖的目光落在Anakin身上，散發出的喜愛之情使Anakin渾身的壓力都潰散了。

「Anakin。」Obi-Wan說，他的科羅森口音使這個名字聽起來是如此的優雅。

Anakin緊盯著他。他想吻他，他想現在就吻他。於是他就真的這麼做了，在所有人的面前，在炮火面前。他托起Obi-Wan的臉頰，低下頭凶狠而深情地親吻他。如果可以，Anakin希望能現在就把他帶到私密的空間去，這樣他就能更加肆無忌憚的吻他，觸摸他。但現在的情況不容許他這麼做。Anakin在Obi-Wan震驚的要推開他之前就先往後退了一步，藍色劍刃精準的彈開兩道射過來的爆能束。他們一下子又陷入了戰鬥中。

在戰鬥了一會兒後Anakin就發現，大部分的炮火都是集中在Obi-Wan以及其餘的絕地武士身上，沒有一個克隆人士兵是主動攻擊他的。不用想，這肯定與他不再是絕地武士有關。如果是這樣的話，Anakin試著以此來命令他們住手，但顯然沒有用。即便他們不攻擊他，卻也不完全聽他的命令，他們如機械般地非要屠殺所有的絕地。Anakin沒有辦法，他緊緊貼在Obi-Wan身邊，盡全力的保護他的安全。他們砍倒一個又一個克隆人，然而他們的人數實在太多了，這幾乎演變成了一種沒完沒了的，毫無意義的戰鬥。

「我們必須撤退！」Anakin在擊倒一個士兵後大喊。周圍不斷有絕地武士倒下，Anakin很害怕下一個就會輪到Obi-Wan。

「但是我們能退到哪裡去？」Obi-Wan回應道，「我們已經被包圍了！到處都是他們！」

「那就殺出去！」他用原力推開一排士兵，回過身抓住Obi-Wan的手，將他拉到身邊。「跟緊我！」

在Anakin開路的同時，Obi-Wan招呼其他的人跟他們一起撤退，並掩護他們靠過來。其中一名女性提列克人大喊，「還有托兒所的孩子們！」

Anakin很想告訴她現在他們已經沒有時間去救他們了，結果這時恰好有兩名武士帶著一群正在哭泣的幼徒出現在大廳，他們看起來已經岌岌可危了。Obi-Wan二話不說立刻跑過去保護他們，Anakin根本就來不及抓住他。他咒罵了一聲，也跟著朝他們靠攏。「只剩這些孩子了嗎？」Obi-Wan一邊揮劍一邊問。

「是的，Kenobi大師。」其中一名武士沉痛地回答。

「我們應該去哪裡？」

「去機庫。」Anakin說，在前頭一路披荊斬棘，即使他極力保護，路途上難免還是有人會死。直到他們終於到達機庫時，他們的人數用兩隻手都能數得出來。反正只要Obi-Wan沒事就好了，Anakin自私地心想。

幸好機庫裡沒有太多的克隆人，在清除他們之後，Anakin很快的挑了一艘可以裝得下他們的飛船。Obi-Wan抱起幼徒們走上飛船，轉身看向還站在原地的Anakin，「你不上來嗎？」

Anakin張了張口。他應該走上去，他 _應該_ 待在Obi-Wan身邊，但是那並不足以保護他的安全。「路上一定會有危險，我必須駕駛戰鬥機掩護你們離開。」他說，心裡突然湧起一股不安。

Obi-Wan看上去像是想要勸他留下，不過他還是很緩慢的點了下頭。「好吧。」

Anakin看著飛船啟動了引擎，坡道緩緩升起，Obi-Wan仍站在那裡望著他，表情帶著驕傲和喜愛。Anakin勉強地回以一個微笑，依然感覺的到強烈的不安感在皮膚底下湧動。Obi-Wan會沒事的，只要他在路上保護好他們的飛船，他就不會有事，Anakin在心中不斷地告訴自己，讓自己放寬心。但是當飛船一離開地面，爆炸的熱浪立刻將Anakin拋飛出去，他掙扎著爬起來，而眼前燃燒的船體刺痛了他的眼睛，炙熱的火焰灼傷了他的皮膚。

隨著紐帶的斷裂，他的心臟也幾乎跟著停止了。

*

Obi-Wan張開眼睛的第一時間是用力將身旁的Cody推開，然後趴在地上乾嘔起來。他的胃裡沒有食物，吐出來的不是水就是胃酸。Obi-Wan疲憊的擦了擦嘴，感覺全身的肌肉在灼燒。「將軍，您還好嗎？」Cody驚訝又擔心地問，一隻手放在他背上輕輕地拍著。

「我沒事。」他沙啞地說，在Cody的攙扶下站起身。「指揮官，去——」

一股強大的力量突然之間兇猛地抓住了紐帶，帶著瘋狂的憤怒，還有深沉的恐懼與絕望，另一端死命地拉扯著紐帶，纏繞著，使其更加穩固。Obi-Wan試著將安撫傳遞過去，效果微乎其微，但至少情緒稍微平靜下來了。他二話不說就騎上蜥趾龍，強烈的拉力不斷地推動著他回去科羅森，回到Anakin身邊去。他不顧Cody在他背後著急的詢問，直接跑到飛船那裡，坐上飛船離開尤塔帕。

意外的是，Obi-Wan在回科羅森的途中發現所有的頻道都還是通的。Obi-Wan搞不太清楚現在是怎麼回事，於是直接聯繫Bail，然而這次他卻沒有聯繫上。他想了想，試著聯繫Yoda，也是同樣的結果。

發生了和前幾次都沒發生過的事。也許這和Anakin有關？Obi-Wan沉思著，加快了飛船的速度，希望能趕快回到科羅森。

等到Obi-Wan一路平安無事的回到科羅森後，他直接在聖殿外降落，急匆匆的穿過大廳，沒有去理會那些奇怪地看著他的大師或年輕的武士，徑直往他宿舍的方向走去。直到他終於來到門外，伸出手打開門的瞬間，一隻手迅猛地抓住他，將他拉入一個令人窒息的懷抱。

Obi-Wan沒有掙扎，只是任由Anakin抱著他，觸碰他的身體各處。他的動作就像是在確認他的完整性。這種情況在前幾次也發生過，顯然Anakin還是無法接受死亡這件事。「Obi-Wan，我不能——我無法再眼睜睜的看著你死了。」Anakin說，聲音帶著濃濃的絕望，他的精神似乎就快要崩潰了。

Obi-Wan往後退了一些，輕輕撫上Anakin帶著淚痕的臉頰，然後突然驚喜的發現，他的眼睛不是帶紅的黃色眼睛，而是原本屬於他的天藍色。前一次似乎也是如此，只是不像現在這次這麼藍。「我還在這裡，不是嗎？我沒有死。」他輕聲說，努力安撫他的情緒。

「是的……你還在。」Anakin喃喃著說，無助地靠在Obi-Wan的觸碰上，「但是沒人知道什麼時候會是你的終點。」他顫抖著說，眼睛裡的恐懼一覽無遺。

Obi-Wan張了張口，把那些絕地式的說詞重新吞了下去，最終嘆著氣說，「相信我，我會沒事的，」他安慰地說，即便他這麼說，他也仍無法保證這件事。他把另一隻手放到Anakin的頭上，輕撫著他的頭髮。「我告訴過你，我會一直待在你身邊的，記得嗎？」

「有太多的不確定因素……」

「不會有事的，我保證。」他用更堅定的口吻說，溫柔的拉著Anakin的手，將他帶到沙發椅旁邊。「現在，你需要坐下，讓自己冷靜下來。」他按著Anakin的肩膀，以不容置疑的態度讓他坐下。而他則在他旁邊坐下來，握住他的機械手。「Anakin，我很高興，你這兩次都沒有屠殺聖殿。」這個改變絕對是很大的進步，Obi-Wan越來越確信Anakin離光明面更加接近了。

Anakin勉強地微笑起來，「跟你說了，我會聽你的話。」

Obi-Wan盯著他沒有說話。他不確定Anakin是否是因為他的要求才這麼做，還是有其他的原因促使他做出這個選擇。「那麼你去找過Padmé了嗎？」他謹慎地問。

Anakin的身體僵硬了。「上一次我去找她了。」

「結果怎麼樣？」

「我把所有的事情都告訴她了，而她……她想和我離婚。」

Obi-Wan愣住了。「離婚？」他脫口而出，音調比他想像中還要高。「你們……結婚了？」這是Obi-Wan不知道的事。他知道Anakin和Padmé之間的關係不單純，也知道Padmé懷的孩子是Anakin的，但他卻完全不知道他們竟然已經偷偷結婚了，而他直到 _現在_ 才知道這件事。

Anakin握緊了Obi-Wan剛想放開的手，霸道的力量讓他連甩都甩不開。「我……我們是在基歐諾西斯之後秘密結婚的，」他緊張地坦白。這個時間點比Obi-Wan想像的要早很多。「就在我護送她到納布的時候。我很抱歉現在才告訴你。」

Obi-Wan低下頭，瞪著地板不知該做何反應。老實說，他現在很失望也很難過。但是既然他都知道Padmé懷了Anakin的孩子，想想也知道他們肯定也結婚了，他根本沒必要為這種事感到悲傷。可那種被背叛的感覺仍像毒一樣侵蝕著他。Obi-Wan盡力不表現出他的哀傷，硬生生的將這樣的情緒釋放到原力中。當然了，他相當明白，Anakin當然得向他隱瞞結婚的事，因為絕地教條的緣故，他不能將這個秘密說出來。這是可以理解的。

Obi-Wan深深的嘆了口氣。就這樣吧，他心想，Anakin都墮入黑暗面，殺死所有無辜的人了，他還能因為這樣的真相而失望到什麼程度？比起他們結婚的事，自己的前徒弟加入西斯才更讓他悲傷。硬要說的話，那也只是嫉妒而已。而那是他作為絕地武士不應該要有的。

「你要怎麼做？」Obi-Wan在沉默了片刻後，輕描淡寫地問。

Anakin的手鬆開後又收緊。「我……我不知道。」他苦惱地說。「Obi-Wan，幫我。」

Obi-Wan倒吸了一口氣，他想起了穆斯塔法，想起了Anakin倒在地上懇求他幫忙的畫面。那是他永遠都無法忘記的畫面。Obi-Wan狠狠的將這如地獄般的記憶推到遠處，搖了搖頭。「你得自己做決定，Anakin。」他說。「我只能告訴你，回歸光明，不要去聽信西斯的謊言，不要無謂的相信夢的可能性。」還有不要害怕失去。但Obi-Wan很清楚，此刻的Anakin絕對無法做到這一點。

Anakin身上散發著揮之不去的煩惱，他依然無法決定該怎麼做。Obi-Wan坐在一旁不再開口說話，只是靜靜的待在他身邊，讓他自己想明白。然後前面的一張矮桌就這樣進入了他的視野。那上面放著一些數據板、沒用完的巴克塔藥膏，還有Qui-Gon送給他當作十三歲生日禮物的河石。每當他看到河石時，他都會想起他的師父。他不禁想知道，他的師父在遇到像這樣的情況時，他會怎麼做？如果是由他來當Anakin的師父的話，他又會怎麼做？

他希望能聽到Qui-Gon的回答。但是死人是不會說話的，他想他大概永遠都無法得到答案了。

就在此時，Obi-Wan忽然感應到似乎有什麼事情發生了，Anakin同樣也感覺到了。黑暗面逐漸侵蝕了原力，就像前面幾次一樣，還能感覺到有個人帶著濃稠黑暗的強烈怒火，一步步朝聖殿逼近。

「是Palpatine，他贏了。」Anakin站起身說。

Obi-Wan皺起眉毛，「這是什麼意思？」

「我和Windu在議長辦公室……Windu本來就在和Palpatine戰鬥，只是這次我跑走了。」他說，中間似乎省略了很多的事情。Obi-Wan明智的選擇不去問他前幾次發生了什麼。

「所以這就代表……」

「克隆人要來襲擊聖殿了。」

Obi-Wan這才恍然大悟。這就是為什麼他過來科羅森時的過程會這麼不一樣。那時的克隆人還沒有叛變，因此Bail沒有開他的飛船來接他，Yoda也還待在卡須克星，而他……在回來後，竟然因為Anakin的事，完全忘記了要先讓所有人撤離聖殿。他真想不到自己居然犯了這樣的錯誤。

「我們必須讓所有人立刻離開這裡。」Obi-Wan說，努力讓自己鎮定下來。

「你知道我們其實可以不必這麼做的。」

「Anakin！」Obi-Wan用譴責的目光瞪著他。

「好吧，好吧。」Anakin將Obi-Wan拉到身邊，藍色眼睛緊盯著他。「待在我身邊，」他用斬釘截鐵的口吻說。「你不能離開我的視線。」

Obi-Wan幾乎就要翻一個白眼了。「我們分頭行動可以讓撤退更快速。」

「不行。我們 _必須_ 一起行動。」

Obi-Wan嘆了口氣，由於時間的關係，他選擇了妥協。「好吧。我們先去找幼徒們。」

他們在去托兒所的路上把克隆人即將襲擊聖殿的事告訴一些人，並讓他們把撤退的訊息傳給下一個人。他們沒有時間一個一個跟人解釋原委了。在抵達托兒所後，他們告訴托兒所的主人即將要發生的事。孩子們似乎感覺到了緊張的氛圍，他們很迷惑，散發著一絲恐懼，但沒有哭。Obi-Wan耐心的安撫他們，幫忙把所有的孩子集中在一起。

而這時Obi-Wan想到了一個問題，他們應該去哪？他還記得上一次在機庫的經歷。顯然潛進來的克隆人為了避免有人逃跑，就先在飛船上設置了炸彈，讓所有人都無法用載具離開。他知道，這次肯定也會有克隆人潛入聖殿。

「我們應該去哪裡？」Obi-Wan問道。Anakin緊咬著下頷的肌肉，看起來也很猶疑不定。

「去機庫看看，這個時候的克隆人應該還沒進入聖殿。」Anakin在過了片刻後說。

Obi-Wan沒有猶豫的點了點頭。機庫是他們能離開這裡的唯一機會，他們已經沒有別的選擇了。

Obi-Wan和Anakin走在前方，托兒所的主人推著這些幼徒前進，讓他們緊跟在一起不要走散。幸好他們很懂事聽話，目前還沒有一個人哭鬧起來，僅僅只是感到害怕而已。Obi-Wan真的很佩服他們的勇氣。

本來以為這次應該可以成功逃離聖殿，然而就在他們前往機庫的途中，克隆人已經進入了聖殿，展開大規模的屠殺。Obi-Wan和Anakin點燃光劍，一邊移動一邊防禦，防止任何一道爆能束傷害到幼徒，可托兒所的主人沒多久就被擊殺了，要顧到全部的幼徒就變得更加困難。由於敵人很多，難免有幾道擊中Obi-Wan，但那都無傷大雅。他們都可以看到穿著黑袍的Palpatine站在中間，手中握著腥紅的光劍，看起來很狼狽，顯然他贏得並不輕鬆。那雙帶著強烈恨意的黃色眼睛直直瞪著Obi-Wan，彷彿是在責怪他壞了他的好事。Obi-Wan還沒來得及做出反應，原力中一股厚重的黑暗死死的鎖住了他的喉嚨，將他提了起來。

「不！」Anakin大喊。

Obi-Wan不由自主地鬆開了光劍，摸著自己的脖子在空中掙扎，無法呼吸。Anakin在他身前極力抵擋那些持續不斷射向他的炮火，可仍有一發打中了他的腹部。他在喉嚨裡發出一聲嗚咽，在感受到灼熱的疼痛的同時，狂怒的情緒突然爆發。Obi-Wan只記得自己最後掉了下來，有好幾雙小手抓住了他。Obi-Wan趴在地上，努力用灼燒的肺臟呼吸，抬頭一看就發現包圍他們的克隆人都被推飛了，看上去傷勢並不輕。

這一看就知道是Anakin做的，然而Obi-Wan卻不知道他是怎麼做的。他忍受著腹部的疼痛，掙扎著爬起來，聽到周圍抓著他的幼徒們都在哭，聽到Palpatine憤怒的咆哮。還有Anakin，他正死命的攻擊西斯尊主，屬於他的狂怒充滿了這整個空間。

Obi-Wan試著將孩子們攬到他的臂彎裡，他想站起來，但腹部上的傷口實在太痛了，他無法順利的起身。Obi-Wan虛弱的看著其他已經倒地的絕地武士，看著新的一批的克隆人快速的加入這場戰鬥。他緩緩的閉上眼睛，知道自己就快死了。「沒事的。」他低聲喃喃，不知道是說給這些幼徒聽，還是他自己，又或者是說給Anakin聽。

接著他就在爆能槍準備開火的呼嘯聲中昏了過去。

*

再一次的，Obi-Wan聽到了Cody的呼喚，他毫無懸念的再度回到了尤塔帕。

他疲憊的坐起身，已經受夠了這個沒完沒了的迴圈以及死亡。Obi-Wan隨意的回應Cody幾句話，剛準備離開這顆星球時，猛然感覺到了來自銀河系另一端的怒火，情緒強烈的彷彿能將全銀河系都燒毀。

很顯然，這絕對是Anakin。

看來他必須加快腳步了。Obi-Wan有種預感，有什麼事情即將要發生了。


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin已經受夠了。

他已經受夠了一次又一次的看著Obi-Wan死在他面前，而每一次的罪魁禍首都是該死的Palpatine。他幾乎是無意識的拔出光劍，腦海中看到的是Obi-Wan被殺死的那個瞬間，看到無數的克隆人輕易的從他身邊帶走他，看到Palpatine掐住他的喉嚨，在皮膚上留下清晰且令人憎恨的痕跡。白熱的憤怒使他的腦袋只剩下一團空白的混亂。他將和Palpatine一一算清他所做的事情。Anakin將讓他付出代價。

他伸出手，運用原力纏繞上那可憎的脖子，他冷酷的大步走向大吃一驚的Palpatine，準備用刀刃刺穿他的眼睛，然而紅色刀刃瞬間擊開了必死的擊殺，同時斬斷了Windu揮下來的右手。Windu發出慘叫後倒下。Anakin上前再度進攻，兩人的刀刃相碰發出滋滋聲。「你以為你在做什麼，Anakin？你不想救Padmé了？」Palpatine憤怒嘶吼。

Anakin畏縮了一下，再度想起了那不斷在折磨著他的噩夢。Padmé——他想要救她，但他已經無法再容忍Palpatine傷害Obi-Wan了。他絕不能再讓他危及到Obi-Wan的生命。Anakin加重了攻擊的力量，逼著Palpatine向後退，一步步將他逼到角落。Anakin要刺穿他的腦袋，親眼看著他失去生命。

當Palpatine的光劍被Anakin打飛時，他大喊起來，「你這是在犯錯！」失去武器的Palpatine依然在垂死掙扎，他釋放出原力閃電，逼迫Anakin退後。他雙手握緊光劍，極力接住閃電。

Anakin才不管這到底是不是個錯誤的決定，此刻的他只想殺死數次殺害Obi-Wan的人。他慢慢的朝Palpatine接近，帶著滿腔的怒氣，感受到他逐漸增強的恐慌，還有——還有感覺到，另一個熟悉而且溫暖的存在正在快速的奔向這裡。Anakin緊張了起來。他不能讓Obi-Wan靠近這裡，不能再讓他靠近Palpatine。而Anakin短暫的分心使他的光劍最終被擊飛，所有的閃電打在他的胸膛上。他在灼熱中抽搐著倒地，聽到Palpatine在雷電聲中邪惡的嘲笑。

「這就是你的錯誤，以為能戰勝我。」Palpatine嘶吼著說，指尖的閃電劈啪作響。「給你最後的機會。加入我，你將可以得到你想要的力量。」

換作是之前，Anakin一定會毫不猶豫的加入他。但他太想要Palpatine死了，因此不管這次Palpatine再說什麼，他就算是死，也不會再加入他。「我會殺了你，」他喘著粗氣，凶惡地說。「我發誓，我 _會_ 親手切下你的腦袋——」又是新一波的閃電打在他身上，使他在痛苦中掙扎。

「那麼你就只能去死了。」Palpatine大聲咆哮，加大了閃電的力量。但緊接著閃電突然消散了，這對Anakin來說不見得是好事。他費力的抬起頭，果然看到了迅速跳進來與Palpatine對抗的Obi-Wan。

恐慌和痛苦瞬間捲上了他。Obi-Wan被血紅的劍刃刺穿的畫面就這樣浮現在他眼前，在他的面前倒下，失去了生命，永遠的閉上了眼睛，沒有了下一次，不會再重新活過來。Anakin有種強烈的感覺，這會是最後一次循環。如果Obi-Wan在這裡死了，那麼他就 _真的_ 死了。

Obi-Wan將會永遠的離開他。這個可怕的念頭就像漩渦一樣在他腦中旋轉。他奮力的站起身，看到Palpatine不知何時重新握住了他的光劍，拼命的攻擊著Obi-Wan，在他身上一點一點地留下燒灼的傷痕，最後劃傷他的大腿，使他失去平衡，防禦出現了破口。Obi-Wan被光劍刺死的景象就在他腦後緊緊地壓迫著他。Anakin不假思索地伸出手，無視了來自於四肢的痛苦。他甚至沒有意識到這種疼痛。他一手重新握住光劍，另一手憑空捏住Palpatine的脖子，用原力死死的擠壓著。

Anakin帶著沸騰的怒火走近他，斬下了試圖從他身邊奪走Obi-Wan的手。藍色劍刃在Palpatine驚恐的目光下，從下頷處刺入，再從頭頂穿出，貫穿了他的腦袋。Anakin放開手，看著已經沒了生命的Palpatine倒下。他轉過身，望向正震驚的看著他的Obi-Wan。他看上去很疲憊，渾身傷痕累累，但他很好。他還 _活著_ 。Anakin這次終於成功阻止了他的死亡。

「Anakin，」Obi-Wan一開口，那種足以讓人窒息的壓力從Anakin體內消失了。Anakin甩開光劍，跨步抓住他的手，將他拉近。Obi-Wan抬頭看他，露出了溫柔而美麗的微笑，「你殺死了他。你做到了。」

「是的，」Anakin低聲喃喃，鼻子貼著Obi-Wan的側頰。「我做到了。」他讓Obi-Wan活下來了。他閉上眼睛，吐出一口氣，沉浸在Obi-Wan溫暖的氣息裡，感覺到了身體上遲來的疲倦和疼痛。

「你覺得循環會在這裡結束嗎？」Obi-Wan問，一隻手輕輕的抓在他的肩膀上。

「我不知道，」他很驚訝，此刻的他並不是很在意時間循環，他只是很高興Obi-Wan還活著，在他的懷裡，原力美好而溫暖的包圍著他，紐帶穩固的纏繞在一起。沒有人能再威脅到他的生命，沒有人能再傷害他。Obi-Wan已經安全了。這一事實極大程度的安撫了Anakin一團亂的情緒。「或許吧。」他說，不可思議的，他感覺到了前所未有的平靜。

*

Obi-Wan用了畢生最快的速度趕到科羅森，衝進參議院，一路奔到Anakin的身邊。他很慶幸他在Palpatine要殺死Anakin的時候剛好抵達。雖然和Palpatine戰鬥過後讓他疲憊不堪，疼痛一直在時刻提醒他受了多少傷，大腿上的傷更是讓他得靠在Anakin身上才能站穩。但這些都不及Anakin剛剛所做的一切。他殺死了Palpatine，殺死了聲稱能夠拯救Padmé的西斯大帝。他或許運用了黑暗面的力量，不然為什麼他有一隻眼睛變成了黃色？

Obi-Wan看著Anakin兩隻顏色不一樣的眼睛，左眼仍保留著屬於他的天藍色，而右眼卻成為了西斯的黃色。這不完全是他所希望的那種結果，但這已經比前幾次要好很多了。

他看了看Anakin身上燒灼的痕跡，又看了看昏倒在窗邊的Windu。他們現在很需要立即獲得治療，而議長的事……如果他們沒有進入下一個循環，那麼他們將會有很多事情需要解釋和處理。

議長是西斯的消息很快就傳了開來，而他的死亡更是讓整個參議院都陷入了巨大的混亂當中。所有人都想知道到底發生了什麼，而需要進行解釋的三個人都要即刻接受治療師的治療。

Obi-Wan在治療師把面罩戴在他臉上之前，小心地捏住了Anakin的手，「你做得很好，Anakin。」他以相當驕傲的口吻說。Anakin回握住他，用更大的力道捏住他的手。他的表情看上去就像是想吻他，不過還好他沒這麼做，旁邊的Che大師已經在瞪著他了。

在進入巴克塔箱前，Obi-Wan最後看了一眼依舊凝視著他的Anakin，然後他從紐帶傳遞出去了一波平靜。接著Obi-Wan就在巴克塔液中閉上了眼睛。

*

Obi-Wan再度睜開眼睛時，他以為自己又會回到尤塔帕，然而他並不在尤塔帕。他眨了眨眼，看著窗戶外面明朗的天空，他似乎也不在聖殿裡。

Obi-Wan迷惑地想撐起身體，但在他移動時，一隻搭在他腰上的手立刻收緊。Obi-Wan吃驚的吸了口氣，這時他才發現他躺在一張寬敞的床上，並且他的背後還躺了另一個人。他轉過身，訝異的看著慢慢張開眼睛的Anakin，很快就注意到他們似乎……都沒有穿衣服。這讓他一瞬間漲紅了臉，想立即搞清楚這之間到底發生了什麼事。

「Obi-Wan？」Anakin咕噥著。迷糊的眨著顏色不一的眼睛。

「看起來我們已經不在迴圈裡了。」他說，撐起身體脫離了Anakin溫暖的懷抱，環視著這間寬大的房間，試圖搞清楚他們在什麼地方。「我們似乎在別的地方。」他掀起被子，立刻感覺到一道灼熱的視線在打量他的身體。Obi-Wan忽視了Anakin毫無遮掩的目光，卻難以忽視大腿內側液體的乾涸感，以及難以言喻的痠痛感。

他的視線往旁邊一撇，就看到地上散落著他們的衣物。現在他越來越覺得自己心中的猜測是正確的了。正當他想下床撿起衣服穿上時，Anakin的機械手抓住了他，將他拉了過去。Obi-Wan無奈的看著他，發現他的表情帶著驚奇和慾望。Anakin一路往下摸著他的脖子、肩膀、胸膛和肚子。Obi-Wan在他繼續往下之前抓住了他的手腕，努力不因這樣的觸碰而顫抖。

「我們做了？」Anakin沙啞地問。

Obi-Wan吞嚥了下，儘管沒有記憶，他的身體以及他們現在的狀況也已經清楚的擺出了事實。「我想是吧。」他艱難地說。

「但我一點記憶也沒有。」Anakin俯身，嘴唇擦過他的側頰，引起了他的戰慄。

「我們都沒有。」Obi-Wan想將Anakin推開，但他抓的很緊，赤裸的身體幾乎壓在Obi-Wan的身上。Obi-Wan抗拒不了，不由自主地收緊了放在他肩膀上的手，接受了Anakin熱烈的親吻，還有在他身上四處探索的手。

「我們應該創造一個，」Anakin說，吮吻著他的脖頸，使Obi-Wan忍不住發出細微的呻吟。「或者很多個。」

Obi-Wan感覺到房間裡縈繞著灼熱的慾望，有Anakin的，也有他自己的。這種感覺刺激著他的感官，催促他淪陷，讓他就這樣接受。但Padmé的事依然在角落裡纏繞著他，使他始終保持著清醒。「Anakin……我們不應該先搞清楚，現在是什麼狀況嗎？」他喘著氣，再次推了下Anakin，但效果甚微。「而且你和Padmé——」

Anakin撐起上半身，難以置信的看著他，「我們 _已經做_ 了。」

「你難道不會想知道她是否還活著？」

「她還活著。我感覺的到。她就在這裡的某個地方，很安穩。」他再次俯下身親吻Obi-Wan的喉嚨和肩膀，力度足以在皮膚上留下清晰的痕跡。Obi-Wan顫抖了一下，很想就這樣妥協，畢竟這也是他 _想要_ 的，然而在知道真正的情況之前，接受做這件事只會讓他感到罪惡和痛苦而已。也許現在的情況是，Obi-Wan不知為何選擇了妥協，也許這是他們背著Padmé偷偷在做的事，也許Padmé根本就不知道他們在做 _什麼_ 。有太多的也許，而他不願意冒著風險輕易地選擇接受這件事。

他不想成為破壞他們關係的人。Padmé是個很好的人。他不想要傷害到她。在這麼做之前，他一定要先把事情弄清楚才行。

Obi-Wan努力壓制著自己的渴望，更用力的去推Anakin。「不行……我們必須先搞清楚情況，我們不能——」

此時門突然被敲響，門外響起了3PO催促他們起床的聲音，似乎是Padmé讓他來的。在Obi-Wan上方的Anakin沮喪地發出了咆哮，而Obi-Wan笑了一聲，悄悄的鬆了口氣。

由於有人在催，因此他們不得不起床穿上衣服。他們的衣服都亂七八糟的，花了一點時間才終於將自己整理好。在Obi-Wan要打開門之前，Anakin拉著他再次索要了一個深沉的吻，Obi-Wan無奈的看了眼一臉無辜的人，然後打開了門。「你好，3PO。」他看著好久不見的禮儀機器人，簡單的打了聲招呼。「我想知道，我們這是要去哪裡？」

「當然是去找Amidala參議員，還有Luke和Leia。」3PO說，在他們前方用僵硬的肢體前進。

Obi-Wan困惑的揚起了眉毛，「誰是Luke和Leia？」

「哦，我不知道您的記性會這麼差，Kenobi大師。你們都已經在這裡和他們相處有一段時間了，我想您不可能會忘記才對。而且你們來納布休假不就是為了他們嗎？」

休假？Obi-Wan很驚訝，如果議會同意他們放假，那麼這就表示，這個時候戰爭真的已經結束了？

「所以他們到底是誰？」Anakin問，語氣帶了些不耐煩。

「哦，天啊，身為孩子們的父親，您居然會忘了自己的孩子是誰！難怪Amidala參議員會與您離婚，這實在太不應該了。」

Obi-Wan愣住了，同時也感覺到身旁的Anakin瞬間僵住了。「孩子們？」他說，聲音裡帶了一絲顫抖。「他們……他們是我和Padmé的……」

「沒錯，一對可愛活潑的雙胞胎。」

Obi-Wan小心的看了眼Anakin，他很想知道他們為什麼會離婚，Anakin對這件事又有什麼樣的看法。但他現在似乎更關心他的孩子們。他可以感受到Anakin的緊張和興奮，畢竟他們即將要與雙胞胎見面了，而且對他們來說是 _第一次_ 。Obi-Wan很好奇這個時候的他們已經多大了。

沒多久，Obi-Wan很快就得到了答案。

他先是聽到旁邊的Anakin急促的吸了一口氣，猛地停下了腳步，直直地盯著前方朝他們過來的三個人。Padmé穿著樸素簡單的衣服，她看起來精神很好，很健康。而她的懷裡抱著一個褐色頭髮的小女孩，看起來有Padmé的影子。她的腳邊還跟著另一個小男孩，笨拙地用他小小的雙腿前進。他們看起來大約只有兩三歲大。Obi-Wan很高興Padmé最後還是平安的生下了這對可愛的孩子。

Obi-Wan透過紐帶安撫Anakin十分緊張的情緒，然後慢慢的走過去。「Padmé。」他打聲招呼，她朝他揚起了眉毛。

「你們總算願意起來了，這兩個小傢伙一直吵著要來找你們。」Padmé徑直走到Anakin面前，將小女孩——Obi-Wan想她應該就是Leia——抱到Anakin懷中。Obi-Wan看著他小心翼翼的抱住她，好像很害怕一不小心就會摔傷她的樣子，不禁揚起了微笑。

而Padmé腳邊的Luke則自動跑到Obi-Wan面前，舉起了小小的雙臂。Obi-Wan蹲下去抱起了他，也是同樣的小心翼翼。「奇怪，你們為什麼表現的好像是第一次見到他們？」Padmé看著他們，提出了自己的疑問。

Obi-Wan尷尬的笑了一下，他沒有辦法向她解釋在他們身上發生的事，她肯定是不會相信的。「Obi。」他低頭看了看正試著叫他名字的Luke，小手揮舞著抓住了他的鬍子，開心的發出笑聲。Luke的眼睛和Anakin一樣是漂亮的藍色，金色的頭髮讓Obi-Wan忍不住想起了小時候的Anakin。他看起來真的和他父親很像。

他對Luke露出溫暖的微笑，輕輕地握住他小小的手，在他額頭上親吻了一下後，就將Luke抱到Anakin那邊去。他知道他也會想看看自己的兒子，於是就把男孩推給了他。Obi-Wan看著Anakin這麼開心的樣子，他的胸口也湧起了一股明亮的溫暖。他不記得自己已經有多久沒有看到他這麼快樂的樣子了。

「他這是怎麼了？」Padmé在他走近的時候悄聲詢問。Obi-Wan笑著聳了聳肩。

他們站在一旁靜靜的注視著Anakin與雙胞胎的互動，片刻後，Obi-Wan才終於鼓起勇氣開口，「Padmé，有些事情我想和你談談。」

或許是感覺到了Obi-Wan聲音裡的凝重，Padmé側頭看向他，表情也變得鄭重了些。「怎麼了嗎？」她關心地問。

Obi-Wan吞了下口水，不確定應該怎麼問這個問題才好。「你和Anakin……」他頓了頓，知道他們之前肯定談論過這個問題，他在這裡再問一次，她肯定會覺得很奇怪。但這個時候的他什麼都不知道，他一定要把事情弄明白。他相信只要找其他的理由來解釋，就可以解決關於失憶的問題了。「你們為什麼會離婚？」

Padmé看著他，挑起了眉毛。「我以為我們已經說得很清楚了。」

他將那隱隱約約的焦慮推了下去。「我只是擔心……是我害的你們……」

「噢，Obi-Wan，你怎麼還在擔心這個問題？」她溫柔的輕撫他的上臂，帶著柔和與安慰。「相信我，這不會是你的錯，你不需要自責。是Anakin讓我選擇了這個決定。」她輕輕地嘆了口氣，「他走了一條我很害怕的道路，而那時我才意識到，他已經不是我心中所希望的那個丈夫了，他對我來說就像個陌生人。但是你在最後成功把他帶了回來，這讓我相信，你和他在一起對他來說或許才是最好的。」

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼，「你——你是這麼想的？」他可以感覺到她是認真的，可他還是忍不住起疑。

「老實說，有的時候我會覺得你們其實早就結婚了。」她說，語氣裡的真摯讓Obi-Wan要不相信都難。「別再擔心我和他之間的事了，那都已經過去了。我們現在只是朋友。而且我也很滿意現狀。你們也是一樣，不是嗎？」

「但是——」

「Obi-Wan，我真的希望你們可以好好的在一起。所以別想太多了，好嗎？」她露出溫暖的微笑，抬手給了他一個擁抱，「現在，我得先走了，我還有其他工作要忙，雙胞胎就交給你們照顧了。」

Obi-Wan就這樣愣愣的看著Padmé以及3PO離去。他仍然不敢相信，他們竟然真的離婚了。然而現在的Anakin或許不能接受這件事。Obi-Wan看向在與雙胞胎互動的Anakin。他知道他的前徒弟肯定會試圖挽回Padmé，從任何方面來說，他肯定會的。畢竟他們有一對完美的雙胞胎，他們必須是一個美好的家庭。但在得知他們離婚後，直到現在，Obi-Wan似乎還是沒有從另一端感受到類似於憤怒、黑暗的情緒。他只感覺得到純粹的快樂，明亮而溫暖，Anakin的心情似乎一點也沒有因為離婚的事而受到影響。

Obi-Wan想，那或許只是因為他目前被他的孩子們給引走了注意力。他終究會想起這件事並嘗試去解決的。

不管如何，Obi-Wan還是會繼續支持Anakin，儘管那結果可能不會是他心底所希望的。

他朝他們走過去，Anakin立刻抬頭看他，注視著他的目光裡閃爍著光芒，溫柔的，帶著喜悅。如果那隻黃色眼睛恢復成藍色的話會看起來更美好。Luke在他們對視的時候立刻跑向了Obi-Wan。他本來還想跟Anakin開啟一個嚴肅的話題，但那並不適合在孩子們面前談。

Obi-Wan微笑著抱起他，將他有些凌亂的金髮梳理整齊。現在，他們確實應該好好陪伴這兩個小傢伙，其他的事情可以晚一點再說。

於是他們花了幾個小時的時間陪雙胞胎在花園裡相處，跟他們玩，教他們說話，聽他們說些童言童語，了解他們所錯過的一切。在這期間，他們發現雙胞胎似乎都對原力敏感，但目前只有Luke比較明顯，Obi-Wan可以感覺到Luke不自覺地在原力中朝他伸出手。他很訝異，Luke在這麼小的時候就已經有了不輸給他父親的力量。

Obi-Wan與一臉驚喜的Anakin對視了一眼，看來他們稍後可以討論一下該如何訓練Luke了。至於議會那邊……他想Anakin應該會想要自己訓練Luke，只希望他不要與議會成員發生太大的衝突。

同時，Obi-Wan還意外的發現，這對雙胞胎似乎都很喜歡他，超乎他想像的喜歡，他們倆總是纏著他玩，或者纏著他要一個擁抱，這導致Anakin都嫉妒了。最後等到雙胞胎都玩累了，才將他們抱回房間，讓他們躺在嬰兒床上，安撫他們入睡。Obi-Wan一邊輕拍著Luke小小的胸膛，一邊將他的頭髮撥好。他感覺的到Anakin在對面注視他的目光，帶著一絲不可思議的渴望，甚至在原力中感覺到了明顯的躁動。Obi-Wan艱難的吞了下口水，努力不往Anakin的方向看。在慾望的感覺變得難以忍受時，他這才顫抖著將雙胞胎身上的被子拉好，然後轉身讓房間裡的保姆機器人照看他們，而這時Anakin已經起身走到了他旁邊，幾乎是急不可耐地拉著他走出雙胞胎的房間，神奇地縮短了返回他們房間的時間。

「Anakin——」在門一關上的瞬間，剛想說話的Obi-Wan立刻被Anakin壓著撞上門板，他用像是要吞噬他的力量吻著他。Obi-Wan嗚咽一聲，忍不住小心翼翼地回應了他，而這激起了更大的反應。Anakin擠進他的腿間，拉扯著他的外衣，嘴唇重重地貼在他脖頸處的皮膚吮吸。Obi-Wan喘息著，頭偏向一邊，不自覺地露出更多的皮膚。「等一下，Anakin……」他想將Anakin推開，然而雙手卻無意識地抓得更緊。「你……你和Padmé離婚了。」

Anakin僵硬了一下，皺著眉毛看他，「這我已經知道了。」

「但是你不會——」他苦澀地笑了一聲，手指稍微鬆開了。「你不想挽回她嗎？你們是那麼的——」

「這就是結果了，」Anakin抓著他的下巴，凝視著他的眼睛。「我已經不是那麼在乎了，因為你們都還活著。Padmé還活著，並且生下了一對健康的雙胞胎。而你也還活著，還在我的身邊，」他輕笑著，低頭再度在他的脖子上溫柔的吻了一下。「這對我來說就已經足夠了。」

Obi-Wan搖了搖頭，想要反駁他說的話，想說他不會是認真的，畢竟Anakin是那麼的在乎Padmé——然而他卻搜尋不到一絲撒謊的痕跡。他能感覺到Anakin並沒有勉為其難地接受這個結果，有的只是一種淡淡的遺憾，還有真摯而熱烈的愛——對 _他_ 的。他此刻才相信，Anakin真的是認真的。

「Obi-Wan，拜託，我想要你。」當Anakin扯著他的外衣，並在他裸露出來的皮膚上親吻時，Obi-Wan顫抖了一下。「就只有你。」

最後，Obi-Wan終於放棄抵抗了。

他接受了來自於深處的渴望，無法抗拒它，也不想再抗拒。Obi-Wan被Anakin推著帶到床上，很快就深陷在慾望的海洋中，因Anakin每一次在皮膚上親吻和按壓的力道而呻吟。他沉浸在其中，在Anakin迫切的步調下喘息、扭動著。

在Obi-Wan的一生當中，他並沒有和其他人做過的經驗，這對他來說是第一次。所以當Anakin的手指進入他體內時，他的身體不自覺地繃緊了，即便他的身體在這之前就已經做過了，這樣的親密於他而言仍然是刺激而陌生的。Anakin罕見地展現出了他的耐心，他忍耐著等Obi-Wan慢慢放鬆下來，逐漸適應這樣的感覺。直到Obi-Wan忍不住出聲催促他，Anakin才挺身進入，在他裡面一點點的安定下來，將他們結合在一起。

他們在為這種美好的感覺嘆息一聲後，Anakin開始移動了。Obi-Wan呻吟著，愉悅的快感像凶猛的浪潮般侵襲他的大腦，不清楚自己到底說了些什麼，只感覺自己幾乎要在這快感中窒息。他緊緊地抱著他，Anakin凶狠的吻著他。隨著逐漸加快的速度與增加的力度，Obi-Wan在瘋狂的熱浪中達到高潮。Anakin則抓著他的大腿，在他體內快速的抽動幾下後也在裡面釋放了。

Anakin貼在他的皮膚上喘著粗氣，Obi-Wan看著上方的天花板，感覺到了很久沒有過的滿足和快樂。「你感覺怎麼樣？」Anakin問。

Obi-Wan輕輕捲著Anakin的髮尾，微笑著說，「很好。」

Anakin很自豪的笑了起來，看起來很狂野，很放鬆。他捧起Obi-Wan的臉再度親吻他，交換了一個溫柔而深情的吻。然後躺到了他身邊，將他拉進了皮膚貼著皮膚的擁抱。

Obi-Wan背靠著他的胸膛，頓時感覺到了一陣疲倦。他緩緩地閉上了眼睛，感受著後頸處溫暖的呼吸，還有在他腰部輕緩撫摩的溫暖，他就在這柔和的平靜下睡著了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老實說，我在整個寫下來之後，覺得Anakin的部分真的很不好寫，他在這裡的感覺介於Anakin和Vader之間，這兩者之間很難把握，因為會有一種矛盾的感覺....不知道該怎麼解釋，Anakin是既恨又愛Obi-Wan，既想殺他又想讓他活下來...反正就很不好寫。老王的部分，前面他自責的部分害我寫到都鼻酸了，好心疼老王😟  
> 總之，這就是修改完的結果了，目前個人還算滿意，就是不知道以後是不是又會開始不滿意了。


End file.
